


Change Fate’s Design

by blackrose_17



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek (2009), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Ianto Jones: Immortal, Ianto Jones: Time Lord, M/M, Mpreg, River Song and Ianto Jones are so Mother and Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is collapsing in on itself due to a disruption in the timelines. Now, to save the future, they must fix the past and save those who have been lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mpreg Big Bang Round One

**Title:** Change Fate’s Design  
 **Fandoms:** Torchwood/Star Trek XI/Doctor Who  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto, Kirk/McCoy, Spock/Uhura, John/Tosh, Rory/Amy, Doctor/River, Mickey/Martha, Sulu/Chekov, Owen/Andy/Kathy  
 **Summary:** Time is collapsing in on itself due to a disruption in the timelines. Now, to save the future, they must fix the past and save those who have been lost.  
 **Word Count:** 27,536  
 **Rating:** PG-15  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood, Doctor Who or Star Trek.  
 **Beta:** royalladyemma  
 

**Chapter 1**

 

Time is held together by strands, and we all have our roles to play in weaving the fabric of the Universe. We all have our places to fill, be they large or small, and there are those certain special people who are meant to play such a vitally important role that time would actually begin to unravel should something happen to them.

 

Toshiko Sato, as she lay dying, could feel when the first strand of the time line began to break. As the rhythm of her heart slowed, faltered, and then finally beat its last, that fragile strand of time snapped completely.

 

The insidious alien race known as the 456 were never meant to visit Earth, either time; their arrival was what caused the second strand of time to cave under the pressure. As Ianto Jones lay dying in his immortal lover’s arms, neither knew that two lives would be lost that day. When Ianto’s final breath fell from his lips the strand crumbled at the loss of one young Welshman, and his and Jack’s unborn child.

 

The final delicate strand of time to be crushed into dust before its time was the moment when Nero’s attack on Earth wasn’t stopped. Without one Dr Leonard McCoy around, James T. Kirk never got aboard the Enterprise. Without him in command, the crew of that great ship flew into Nero’s trap and Earth was lost in Nero’s revenge. 

 

Time was unravelling; the future that was to be was no more.

 

But still, a tiny fragment of hope remained; those who have travelled in time remain unharmed by to the changes and with the last of the Time Lords and one wise Vulcan to lead them, time may yet be saved.

 

*****

 

“No, no, this is bad, very bad!” The eleventh incarnation of the Doctor was in a panic as he ran around his console, pushing and poking, prodding and pulling every control he could get his hands on.

 

“Doctor, what’s happening?” Amy Pond demanded to know as she clung to her husband, Rory, with one hand and to the TARDIS’ railing with the other, desperately trying to remain standing as the ship shuddered in what seemed to be pain.

 

“Something very bad!” the Doctor repeated as he began to rapidly scan the readouts that the TARDIS was giving him.

 

“We get that! Mind telling us what the bad is?” Amy had never seen the TARDIS react this badly to anything.

 

Still trying to stabilize his beloved ship the Doctor gave his two Companions the briefest of answers. “Time is unravelling, the future is gone and the present is fading and I have no idea as to why! Now if that answers your question will you _please_ get over here and help me before the ship breaks apart!”

 

Rory and Amy shared a worried look; that did not sound good at all. Another strong jolt had them rushing to help the Doctor stabilize the TARDIS.

 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they managed to get the shuddering ship under control. Making quiet little shushing noises, the Doctor ran his hand across the controls trying to sooth his crying ship. He didn’t like that something was hurting his TARDIS.

 

“Doctor, what’s that sound?” Amy couldn’t help but ask, trying in vain not to cry at the pain-filled song echoing in her head. From the look on Rory’s face he could hear it too. “It’s so sad!”

 

“It’s the TARDIS’ song; she’s in pain. Something is hurting her.” The Doctor’s worry increased; his ship only let a few of his Companions hear her sing. “Can you show me, old girl? Tell me what’s causing you this pain?” the Doctor asked. “Please?”

 

Imagines suddenly appeared in the air before them and scenes of loss and grief played out to a wide-eyed audience.

 

A woman - she seemed so familiar to the Doctor, but he couldn’t place her - was shot and mortally wounded, yet she still managed to save the world only to die moments later in Jack’s arms.

 

Jack and _‘Ianto’_ , the TARDIS whispered, standing up against a fiendish race of alien drug addicts in order to save Earth’s children only for Ianto to die, clutched in Jack’s arms with words of love left unspoken. The Doctor felt his own hearts break at the look of pure pain written on Jack’s face as his spirit was shattered by the death of his lover.

 

It was the sound of a third heartbeat ending that sent the Doctor staggering back in shock. _‘No! No, no, not this too! Do not have robbed Jack of his lover_ and _their child!’_ the Doctor thought angrily. If Jack hadn’t known about the baby, then the news would very likely destroy what was left of him. If he did know,… then… the Doctor shuddered as a cold chill ran down his spine; he knew that no one involved would have survived Jack’s wrath.

 

The third set of imagines was in flux, as if they had yet to happen.

 

A trouble-making young man and a bitter doctor, their unlikely friendship was strong and the ground work for their future love. Their biggest test came at the edge of disaster as the doctor made the choice to help his friend, a choice that could have cost him his career; it was a move that lead the other man to help to save the world.

 

Without warning the images faded, leaving Amy and Rory gaping at the Doctor, looking for answers. With a quick shake of his head, the Time Lord gathered himself together. There was work to be done.

 

Surprisingly, though, it was Amy who spoke first. “Okay, I’m pretty sure the last one hasn’t happen yet. And I have no clue as to the first one. But I’m pretty sure I remember the second one; it was the 456.” Amy spoke up and the Doctor whirled around and pinned her with a furious gaze.

 

“Who the hell was the 456? What happened?” The Doctor looked every inch of the oncoming storm he was.

 

Amy backed away, frightened by the look of fury in the Doctor’s eyes, and Rory moved to stand protectively in front of his wife. “The 456 came to Earth over a year ago, and they demanded ten percent of the world’s children. It was rumoured that a secret group stopped them at a high cost, meaning they lost one of their own in the process.” Rory told the Doctor all he knew.

 

“Rory, I need you to think hard; was it Torchwood that stopped the 456?” The Doctor sounded a little bit calmer now that he was getting some answers.

 

A thoughtful look came over Rory’s face as he thought for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, I think that’s what they were called. Do you know them?”

 

A bitter laugh escaped the Doctor’s lips. “Oh, I know them all right; they cost me someone very dear to me. But to my knowledge the 456 never came to Earth. They are barred by the Shadow Proclamation from ever coming near any planets with children. They’re addicts, every last one of them and they use children as a drug.” The Doctor’s disgust was plainly written on his face.

 

Amy had a similar look of disgust on her face. “And governments all over the world were actually going to hand over our children to those druggies! It’s no wonder so many of them are gone from power.” Her look changed into a frown. “But I still wonder why is the TARDIS showing us these imagines? And what’s up with the last one?”

 

“I have no idea why she’s showing us this or why it’s hurting her and I have absolutely no clue as to what this means for the future.” The Doctor admitted his ignorance with a shrug of his shoulders and a concerned look on his face.

 

“We may be able to help, sweetie.” A very familiar and at this point very welcome voice called out.

 

All three of them blinked as a haggard-looking River Song and older-looking man appeared in the TARDIS’ control room. “I believe you know my friend,” she added speaking to the Doctor.

 

Despite the situation the Doctor couldn’t help but smile at the alien before him. “Hello, Spock.”

 

The elderly Vulcan nodded his head in greeting. “Doctor, it is good to see you again, my old friend.”

 

“I don’t mean to be rude but who the hell is this and how can he help?” Amy demanded as she crossed her arms and glared at the new arrival.

 

“I am Spock, an old friend of the Doctor’s and because I am from an alternate universe the time collapse here in your universe has no effect on me.” Spock got straight to the point.

 

The Doctor blinked at this news. He had no idea that there were two Spocks; you’d think as a Time Lord he would know about these things. “But how? The walls between the different universes are sealed shut. How did you get through?” Then it hit him; Rose, Mickey and Jackie had found a way back through the walls, and they were just mere humans. A Vulcan would have a far better chance of finding a way through.

 

The Doctor was very confused; despite the pain it had caused him to do it, he had made sure that after he returned Rose, the other ‘Doctor’, and Jackie to the alternate universe the void was closed forever.

 

“For now the walls _are_ closed,” the Vulcan answered his friend’s unasked question. “But the future holds many secrets that have yet to be revealed,” Spock informed the Doctor with the wisdom of the ages in his voice.

 

“He’s got you there, sweetie.” River spoke up with a knowing smile for her Doctor.

 

“I will tell you all I know about the last imagine the TARDIS showed you. It was this universe’s future, and without Ianto Jones the child produced by him and Jack Harkness, it is a future to be no more.” For one very brief moment an unusual hint of sadness could be heard in the Vulcan’s voice as he thought about how those most important to him would be lost forever if time were not saved from destruction.

 

River crossed her arms and added her own thoughts. “Without Toshiko Sato laying the ground work with her time lock and other time-related projects, the Time Agency will not be founded and that means Jack will never join or find his way to Earth. He’ll never meet you or fall in love with Ianto. The future is crumbling all around us and we’re going to need help if we have any hope of saving it.”

 

The Doctor knew that River was right; this was a much bigger problem than he thought. It was imperative that they save three lives as quickly as possible: Toshiko Sato, a technical genius; Ianto Jones, a Welsh Tea-Boy; and the innocent life growing in Ianto.

 

With wisdom in his eyes Spock addressed the Doctor. “There is one who would be the greatest of help to our cause.”

 

The Doctor shook his head, he knew who Spock was talking about, but in truth, he didn’t know Jack’s mental state or if the immortal would even _want_ to see him again. “I don’t think that’s wise; Jack is more than likely not in his right of mind at the moment.” Having just seen the look of agonizing grief on Jack’s face, the Doctor was truly worried about his old friend’s state of mind over the loss of Ianto.

 

“I can see the concern in your eyes for Jack Harkness and your feelings are well-founded. He is not dealing well with the death of his mate but he _is_ needed; he has knowledge that we will need if we are to be successful,” Spock pointed out.

 

The Doctor’s shoulders slumped even further as he admitted in a small voice, “Problem is I don’t know where Jack is.” There was shame in his voice; what kind of friend abandoned someone in their hour of need.

 

“Yes, you do. Just return to the place where you last saw him, when you gave him his final gift from your former self.” River’s voice was laced with barely controlled anger; she knew what the last Doctor’s ‘gift’ had been and she was both unimpressed by it and quite disappointed in her Doctor.

 

The Doctor winced as he remembered his thoughtless gift to Jack and he was unable to meet River’s eyes. “Right,” he sighed deeply, “and while I’m getting Jack what will you be doing?” He questioned in the hope that she and Spock had arrived with a back-up plan, in case he couldn’t get Jack to come with him.

 

“Don’t worry, Sweetie, I’ll be getting someone else who can help us.” The Doctor did not like the smirk on River’s face and the wicked tone she used.

 

Eyes narrowing at his… whatever River was to him, the Doctor demanded, “Just what are you planning?”

 

River just smiled sweetly at him. “Don’t worry about a thing; you just remember I love you.”

 

That did nothing to reassure the Doctor or anyone else on the TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“Hello, Vera.” A very familiar voice purred in John’s ear.

The Time Agent made a quick check to see that his vortex manipulator was still on his wrist before turning to face the woman who had robbed him blind more than once. “Hello, River; what prison did you break out of now?” John snarked.

River said nothing as she took the empty bar seat next to the man and waved away the bartender. “I’ll cut right to the chase. You, like me, have noticed that time is changing to the point where the Time Agency is now nothing but a dream and humanity is an endangered species.”

John was instantly on guard; he was sure he’d been the only one to notice the changes. “What do you know?” he demanded with a growl while one hand slid downwards toward his blaster.

River smiled sadly at the former Time Agent. “I know you didn’t mean for Toshiko Sato or Owen Harper to be killed at the hands of Grey.” River sympathised as she saw the flash of pain in John’s eyes and heard his quick intake of breath. “But her death came far too soon; she hadn’t begun to lay the ground work for the creation of the Time Agency. I also know what she would eventually to come to mean to you.” She placed a comforting hand on his arm for a brief moment.

John fought not to show any emotions. He had visited Earth more than just those two times and he’d been jealous of the love Jack found with Ianto, a love he longed to feel himself. Once, succumbing to a drunken urge, he had taken the chance to glimpse his own future and shocked into sobriety to see his future tied intimately to that of Tosh’s.

River could see the pain in John’s eyes but she knew the man needed to hear the full story. “Ianto Jones is dead.”

John’s head snapped up to meet River’s eyes. “What? That can’t be possible! Eye-Candy and Jack were meant for a long life together.” John had been surprised and shocked when after his first visit to Earth, he’d run into both Jack and a very-much-alive Ianto in the 22nd Century.

“Ianto was also pregnant.” River dropped the final bomb and for a moment John forgot how to breathe. His heart went out to his former lover; he had seen first-hand how much Jack loved Ianto and he simply could not imagine the pain he was going through at the loss of both Eye-Candy and their child.

He hesitated to ask but he needed to know. “Did Jack know that Eye-Candy was pregnant?”

“No.” River had tears in her eyes as she told him the sad truth. “Ianto never got the chance to tell him.”

At that moment John knew what he had to do. “What are you planning?” He wanted in on it no matter what it took. “How can I help?”

River grinned as she answered with a deceptively casual shrug of her shoulders. “Save Toshiko and Ianto, save the world. Are you in?” She asked, already having a good idea of what his answer will be.

“Of course I’m bloody in! My future’s at stake too.” John downed the last of his drink before asking River one important question. “Who did you send to get Jack?”

“The man who owes it to Jack to make all of this right, and the only one who stands a chance of getting Jack to help us; the Doctor.” River knew her lover had a lot of things to make right with Jack.

 

*****

The Doctor did not have far to look for to find Jack; as expected, he was still in the same spot where he’s last seen him, drowning his sorrows in alcohol. ‘Oh Jack, how could I have not seen the pain you were going through when I have suffered the same heartbreak when I lost Rose.’ The Doctor cursed his former self for not taking the time to truly talk to Jack before throwing Alonso at him. With the wisdom of hind-sight, he realised that he could not have insulted Jack Harkness any more if he tried, and a wave of shame and guilt washed over him. He’d been nothing more than an inter-galactic pimp, offering Jack a tawdry distraction in order to salve his own conscience.

As he stood in the shadows and watched Jack read the note and then turn towards Alonso, the 11th Doctor couldn’t believe how blind his past self had been. The depth of pure hurt in Jack’s eyes staggered him, and the Doctor’s hearts clenched. ‘He lost the love of his life and I throw a pretty face at him, thereby confirming Jack’s belief that I only see him as a playboy, or worse, a whore.’

The Doctor was disgusted with himself. “I’m sorry, Jack, but I will make this right, I swear,” he vowed to his former Companion. With a deep breath, he squared his shoulders and headed into the bar. He wouldn’t blame Jack if he wanted to take a swing at him; if he could, he’d take a swing at his former self also.

As hard as he tried, Jack just couldn’t find it within him to flirt with Alonso. He couldn’t believe how low of an opinion the Doctor had of him to think that a pretty face could easy the pain of losing Ianto. Fresh tears arose in Jack’s eyes as he thought of his Welsh lover. The guilt of never saying those three little words back to Ianto when he was alive was a heavy burden on his heart. It would be a scar that would never heal. ‘I’m so sorry, Ianto, for failing you and for never telling you every day we had together how I really felt, how I still feel, how I will always feel.’

Alonso shifted nervously in his seat; it was clear from Jack’s body language that his company was not really wanted. Biting his lower lip he opened his mouth to say something, anything, to dispel the uncomfortable silence only to be beaten by another.

“Hate to interrupt but I need to speak with the Captain.” A very unfamiliar voice spoke up from behind them breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Turning around Jack and Alonso came face-to-face with a young man wearing a bowtie.

“Sorry, not interested,” Jack told both the mystery man and Alonso before turning back around to his drink. He didn’t think he’d be interested again for a very long, long time.

Taking a deep breath the Doctor used the only way he knew of to get Jack to come with him. ‘This is going to hurt,’ he thought with a grimace. “Really? Not even what I have to say is about Ianto Jones?”

The question had barely left the Doctor’s mouth before he found himself pinned against the bar and held there by a very pissed-off Jack Harkness.

“Don’t you dare mention his name! You know nothing about him.” Jack snarled getting in the man’s face.

The smell of alcohol was strong on Jack’s breath and the pain in his eyes was enough to bring tears to the Doctor’s eyes and the Doctor felt his hearts break for his friend. “I know that he wasn’t meant to die at the hands of the 456. I know how much you love him and I know how much he loved you. He wasn’t meant to die, Jack, and I can save him for you, but only with your help.”

Despite the huge amount of hyper-vodka he had drunk, Jack’s brain was still able to process everything. “Doctor?” he questioned softly.

The Time Lord nodded his head. “It’s me, old friend. I’m here to make right what should never have happened.”

Jack didn’t want to believe it. “Please, Doctor, if you ever had any feelings of friendship for me at all, please don’t torment me with the false hope of seeing Ianto again.” He couldn’t bear the idea, the fantasy, the dream of being reunited with Ianto again, of being given a second chance, only for it to turn out to be a cruel trick.

“I am not here to torment you, my friend. I am here to make things right. And the first thing to fix is to save both Miss Sato and your Mister Jones.” The Doctor did his best to reassure Jack, and he searched the immortal’s eyes, praying he’d see some little spark of hope. “Ianto Jones was meant to live; he was and will forever be your destiny. You will never be alone again.”

Jack tilted his head in confusion. “Tosh? But what about Owen?”

“I’m sorry, Jack, I’m not sure about Owen’s destiny, but if there’s a way to save him as well, then we shall try our best to save him. But your brilliant Toshiko Sato was just getting started on her journey; it is upon her work that the Time Agency will one day be built. Without her there will be no Time Agency,” the Doctor explained earnestly.

For a brief moment Jack couldn’t breathe; he’d always known that his Tosh was destined for greatness, he just never realised how great. He felt sadness that the loss of Owen was an event that was meant to be. Still, hope began to flare throughout his body at not only getting his beloved Ianto back but also his brilliant Toshiko.

“How?” he breathed out, sober clarity taking over his alcohol-befuddled brain. He suddenly realised that he still had a death grip on the Time Lord’s shirt and he unclenched his fists from the fabric.

The Doctor took a deep breath as he felt Jack’s grip loosen allowing him to breathe easily again. “Come with me, Jack, we need your knowledge; you’re the only living person who can tells us what happened when the 456 arrived. We need you, Jack. Ianto and Tosh need you.” 

A new light entered Jack’s eyes as he once again found reason to go on living his long, immortal life. He would have his beloved Ianto back and this time he was going to do it right. ‘One last chance and this time I will not waste it; no more letting my fear of the future pain of losing Ianto cloud my judgement anymore. I have already lived a life without Ianto and never again will I waste my precious time with my beautiful Welshman,’ Jack vowed silently to himself.

He’d already blown his first two chances with Ianto. He’d let his feelings for others lead him astray from what was right before his eyes, from the life and love he could have shared with Ianto. He’d let fear and lust lead him astray instead trusting in his love and that had cost him the only man who had ever truly loved him. Despite his youth, inexperience and innocence, Ianto Jones had seen him for the man he really was and had accepted and loved him anyway, warts and all.

Jack turned to face the silent Alonso. “I’m sure you’re a very nice guy but my heart belongs to one man and one man only and I will not, I can not, betray him.”

It stung a little bit to be rejected by such a handsome man, but Alonso knew that if anything were to ever happen between them, it would never be him that Jack was seeing but his lost love. Plus, the fact that he was a sucker for true love meant that he would never stand in the way of someone else’s happily-ever-after. “I understand, Jack; good luck on your quest.” Alonso smiled at him before turning his gaze to the Doctor. “Good to see you again, Doctor.”

The Doctor smiled back at the young man. “You too, Alonso.”

Alonso picked up his drink and headed away to give Jack and the Doctor some privacy to talk.

Jack met the Doctor’s gaze with determination in his blue eyes; he was going to get his Ianto back. “Tell me what you need to know.”

The Doctor couldn’t help but grin; he’d just found the Captain Jack Harkness he had been looking for.

TBC....


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Always the patient husband, Rory could only watch as his wife paced back and forth across the TARDIS’ floor, mumbling under her breath. It was clear that Amy was not at all happy at being left behind while the Doctor and River went off to get them some allies. Finally the redhead paused in her pacing and turned her attention to Spock.

 

Amy stalked up to the silent alien. “All right,” the feisty woman demanded. “What is going on here? Who did the Doctor and River go to collect? How can they help us?” Rory thought she looked magnificent as she stood there with her hands on her hips and fire blazing in her eyes.

 

Spock merely gazed at her, unfazed by her outburst. “I am afraid that is not information I can offer you at this time. I do not know who River and the Doctor could think might offer us aid. Though I do have, as you humans would put it, a vague idea of who one might be.”

 

Amy raised an eyebrow at the calmness with which he spoke and she couldn’t help but blurt out the question she’d been dying to ask from the moment she saw the stoic alien. “Do you ever show any emotions?”

 

Spock merely stared placidly at her. “I am Vulcan; we are not ruled by our emotions as humans are.”

 

“Are you saying I’m emotional?!” Amy glared at the alien as though daring him to say it again.

 

“Are you not? You let your emotions rule your thoughts and actions. Yet that is not always a bad thing; two of those dearest to me allowed emotions to rule their choices.” Spock had almost fond look in his eyes as he remembered his lovers, now long gone, and how they allowed their emotions to rule their every action.

 

Rory, the more sensitive half of the married couple, recognised the look in Spock’s eyes. “You’ve lost someone you loved, haven’t you?” he asked softly.

 

Spock nodded. “I lost my two mates; they were my life. Yet they still live in this universe and I will do everything in my power to save them, even if fate has deigned it that they are destined not to be mine in this universe.”

 

“The two men in the last image, they are who you are here to save, aren’t they?” Rory had seen him closely watching the images the TARDIS had been showing them.

 

“You are indeed correct. In my universe Captain James T. Kirk and Doctor Leonard ‘Bones’ McCoy were my mates, and they are two of the most emotional people I have ever known. They are also two of the bravest men I have ever had the privilege of knowing and loving.” Spock informed them calmly, only the slightest catch in his voice revealing his true emotional state.

 

“We will save them.” Amy spoke with absolute confidence. “The Doctor may act like he has no clue as to what he’s doing but in the end he will find a way to save the day.” Her belief in the Doctor and his abilities was boundless; he had never let her down, and he never would.

 

“Do not doubt your own worth. The Doctor’s Companions are his greatest strength; he needs them just as much as they need him.” Spock informed them. “There is greatness in both of you, never forget that.”

 

Whatever response Rory or Amy would have given was lost when, in a flash of light, River and a roguishly handsome man appeared in the TARDIS’ control room. At the same time, the TARDIS’ doors swung open to allow the Doctor to enter, a triumphant grin on his youthful face. A few seconds later he was followed by a very handsome man who swaggered in with his greatcoat swirling around his legs.

 

Rory’s eyes instantly narrowed as he saw the swooning look in his wife’s eyes as she watched the man stride confidently into the TARDIS.

 

Two pairs of stunning blue eyes met; fury and rage blazed like wildfire from one while guilt and shame welled up in the other. It was obvious that the two men knew each other and that the last time they met it did not end well.

 

The Doctor’s mind was suddenly psychically battered by the waves of bitterness, resentment and pure hatred pouring off Jack at the sight of River’s guest. He immediately stepped in front of the immortal, physically blocking his path and preventing him from acting on his urge to maim John. When Jack tried to step around him, the Doctor laid a strong yet gentle restraining hand on his old friend’s arm.

 

“Jack, there will be no violence on my ship.” He kept his voice low, his tone firm. “I’m sure there is a perfectly logical reason as to why River brought this man here.” At this the Doctor turned to face River, one eyebrow cocked in amused inquiry. “There is a perfectly logical reason as why there is a third Time Agent on my TARDIS?”

 

River smiled mischievously at her lover and her eyes twinkled merrily. “Of course there is, Sweetie! John’s future is just as tied to the past as Jack’s is. In fact, his heart will belong to someone at Torchwood.”

 

Jack’s eyes narrowed as unfounded jealousy griped him. “Stay away from my Ianto!” He snarled and tried to lunge past the Doctor to get at the other man.

 

John rolled his eyes even as he took a hasty step backwards from his ex; angry, green-eyed Jack was truly scary. “While Eye-Candy is a nice piece of eye candy, he is not who River’s talking about. Besides, anyone with half a brain could see that Eye-Candy’s heart belongs fully to you,” John’s tone was smug at first, and then it changed to quizzical as he frowned. “Which begs the question, Jack, why couldn’t you ever see that? Everyone else could.”

 

Overwhelming grief filled Jack’s eyes as a wave guilt and sadness engulfed him. He remembered how badly he had treated the younger man who had held his heart so lovingly in the palm of his hands. He remembered how he had flirted with others, especially Gwen, and how he made the young Welshman feel like he was second best to the Doctor, to Gwen, and to countless others. He knew that his actions had made Ianto feel like he was the only option that Jack had left after the Doctor had dropped him off and Gwen had married Rhys. He remembered knowing that Ianto thought he’d settled for the younger man simply because there wasn’t anyone better around to choose from, and with a stab of pain in his heart, he clearly remembered doing nothing to convince Ianto otherwise.

 

Forcing himself to look at the people around him, he then looked John in the eye and gave voice to the gut-wrenching pain in his heart. “Because I was a fool who let my fear of the future loneliness that I knew was to come rule my heart and guide my actions,” Jack admitted softly and he couldn’t stop the tears that slipped down his cheeks.

 

Amy was suddenly reminded of the way she so often treated Rory, and of how she sometimes made her husband feel like he was second-best to the Doctor. Rory might not be as flashy as the Doctor but he loved her despite her faults. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that nothing anybody could ever do would match Rory’s unwavering devotion to her. She knew that there was no one else in the Universe who would have stood guard over her for a thousand years when she was stuck in the Pandorica box.

 

Amy walked over to Jack and placed a comforting hand on his arm. “Sometimes a love can be so great that is scares us and we do foolish things to hurt the ones who truly love us. It’s not until we lose them that we see what we’ve done, and then we will do everything in our power to get them back.” She cast a meaningful glance around at the others before saying, “We will help you get your Ianto back.”

 

Jack flashed a small but genuine smile at the feisty redhead. “Thank you,” he said gruffly as he swiped at his tear-stained cheeks and he allowed her to guide him over to sit on the jump seat.

 

The Vulcan took the opportunity while Amy and Jack were talking to move towards the Doctor; there was still one last piece of news that Jack needed to know. Despite his earlier declaration that he had no emotions, Spock now looked at his friend with profound sadness in his ancient eyes. “He needs to know, my friend.”

 

The Doctor knew that Spock spoke the truth but he also knew that hearing this news was only going break Jack further. He sincerely wished with both his hearts that he could spare his friend this new pain. “I will tell him, but in private; it’s the least I can do for him.” The Doctor still couldn’t help but feel guilty for his role in Jack’s suffering.

 

‘If only I had been a better friend,’ the Time Lord silently chastised himself. ‘I should have taken the time to talk with him instead of tossing Alonso at him. How could I have been so cruel, thinking that good shag was all he needed to get over his broken heart? I am such a fool.’ 

 

A quiet voice penetrated the Doctor’s self-inflicted scolding. “No one person is perfect, not even the last of the Time Lords. It is true that you have hurt Jack in the past but you are trying to make things right with him now. By giving him back Ianto and their child you are well on your way to true forgiveness, from Jack and more importantly, from yourself.” Wisdom laced Spock’s every word.

 

In his hearts, the Doctor knew that his old friend was right. This was his big chance to make amends for all the pain he caused Jack, and he admitted to himself that there was a lot of it. He had abandoned him on Satellite Five even though he had known Jack was the only living thing left on the space station. He had allowed the TARDIS to run to the very end of the Universe in an attempt to avoid him. When he had the chance to apologise for his actions, he had instead called Jack ‘wrong’, and he’d made sure Jack could see the revulsion on his face when he said it.

 

He had let Jack suffer through an entire year of never-ending torture and countless agonising deaths at the hands of the Master and again, he’d never apologised. When he and Martha had dropped Jack off on the Plass after time had righted itself, he’d been unbelievably glad that Jack had declined his offer to go on travelling with him.

 

Truly ashamed of his behaviour, the Doctor looked across the console room towards a man who had only ever wanted to help him. He knew that in order to help Jack heal he would have to break Jack’s heart one last time.

 

He moved towards his Companions. “Jack, may I have a moment alone?” the Doctor asked softly. Sensing that this was important yet undeniably private, Rory and Amy moved over to talk to John and River, giving the two men a minute alone.

 

Jack didn’t have a good feeling as the Doctor pulled him aside to talk away from the others. “Doc, what’s wrong?” Jack asked with worry lacing his voice.

 

The Doctor took an uneasy breath as he looked Jack right in the eye and he dug deep for the courage to tell his friend some of the worst news a man could receive. “There is no easy way to say this, Jack, but Ianto was pregnant when you went inside Thames House to face the 456.”

 

A choking sound escaped Jack’s throat he struggled to breathe; not only had he led Ianto to his death but also he’s murdered their unborn child as well. “Oh, God, I am a monster.” He sank to his knees as he recalled Ianto’s words from so long ago; words that had once been said in anger were now proven true.

 

“You are not a monster, Jack!” The Time Lord declared vehemently as he shook Jack’s shoulders. “The only monsters in this story are the 456 and those who stole your brother from you.” The Doctor refused to let Jack think of himself like that.

 

Jack didn’t seem to hear the Doctor; he was lost in a fog of pain and despair. “Everyone I love I end up hurting or destroying. I hurt Ianto so many times and yet he stuck it out until the end. You don’t know how badly I treated him. He was the brightest star in my life and I let his light become tarnished until I finally destroyed it.” His voice was rising and that caught the attention of the others.

 

“I’m doing this for your own good.” That was the only warning Jack received before he was hauled to his feet and spun around. It happened so fast that he never saw the strong punch to his jaw coming before it sent Jack stumbling back down to the floor and on to his arse.

 

John Hart glared down at his former partner. “I am only going to say this once. For some reason you were blessed with a love most people only dream of when Ianto fell in love with you and gave you his heart. You made mistakes, which is what makes you human. You’re about to be given another rare gift, a second chance at happiness with that fine piece of eye candy known as Ianto Jones, so stop feeling sorry for yourself and start acting like the dashing hero you claim you are. Now get off your ass and help us save your Ianto and my Toshiko!” John’s voice was a low, intense growl that left no doubt as to his determination to rescue his future mate.

 

While the Doctor did not approve of violence he was glad to see that John’s speech was getting through Jack’s thick skull.

 

Jack hated to admit it but he knew John was right. “Ianto would kick my arse for moping around. But I have one question to ask; what do you mean by your Tosh?” He climbed to his feet and rubbed his jaw gingerly; the bruise from John’s fist was already fading.

 

John smiled at his ex-lover and stated as smugly as he possible could, “Because Toshiko Sato is destined to marry me,” and he quirked an eyebrow at Jack, as though daring him to argue.

 

When he heard John’s answer Jack almost wished he stayed seated. ‘What?! My sweet and adorable Tosh married to John? Over my dead body!’ and then Jack realised how silly that sounded. ‘Well, after the Grey incident, she was the only one he regretted hurting.’ 

 

Jack winced at the memory of holding Tosh in his arms as her light faded away, and he remembered seeing honest sorrow in John’s eyes over her death. Maybe it was true, although he hated to admit it, but maybe Tosh and John would balance each other out. Regardless, that didn’t mean he had to like it. Jack turned his fiercest glare on John. “You hurt Tosh and I will kill you,” the immortal vowed. “And don’t forget that I know you, John, and it’s a very good bet that you will hurt her.” Tosh would always be very dear to him, the little sister he’d never had, and he would not let anyone hurt her, not this time; he would not fail her again.

 

John returned Jack’s glare with one of his own. “I’m tired of being alone; don’t I deserve a chance to find my own Ianto? Someone who will love me, faults and all? I may have only met Tosh twice but I knew she was something special. I will not hurt her; she is mine to protect and love.” John’s vow was just as impassioned and heart-felt as Jack’s and against his better judgement Jack believed his ex. In all the time he had known John, Jack had never heard him speak so passionately.

 

“Fine, I’ll trust you with Tosh’s heart; of course, she will have the final say in whether or not she’ll accept you.” A big grin spread across Jack’s face; he was looking forward to seeing John woo the beautiful Asian woman known privately as the ‘Torchwood Dragon’. Tosh may have been small and shy but her team-mates had discovered early on that when you hurt the ones she cared about she turned into a tiny but terrifying fire-breathing dragon. Jack shuddered as he remembered when he returned from his first trip with the Doctor and that tiny terror had ripped him a new one for hurting Ianto. He recalled feeling as though she had him on probation for months after as far as his treatment of Ianto was concerned.

 

John did not like the look in Jack’s eyes or the shudder that racked his ex’s body although he was a little excited by what put it there. ‘So there’s more to my cherry blossom than meets the eye; well, I can’t wait to taste the fire burning deep within her!’

 

“Just a few things puzzle me, though; how is it Ianto was able to carry a child and live forever?” Jack asked the question that had been burning in his mind ever since the Doctor had told him the news of Ianto’s immortality. Even though one of his greatest wishes would come true and not only would he have Ianto by his side forever but he would share a family with his beautiful Welshman, he still wanted to know how such a miracle could come about.

 

“Because he’s our son,” River announced as she walked up, linked arms with the Doctor, and planted a big kiss on his lips, shocking everyone into momentary silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

“What!?” Everyone roared in unison, demanding answers, albeit no one louder than Amy. She could not believe what she had just heard. Not only did she have a daughter older than her, but now she was a grandma and a soon-to-be great-grandma. More than a little over-whelmed by the news, she looked to her husband for support, but judging by the look on his face, Rory was even more stunned than she was. Rory was staring at River with his mouth hanging open and his eyes glazed over in shock.

 

A fond look entered River’s eyes as she remembered the happiest moment of her life, the birth of her beloved son. “Ianto was born right here, in the TARDIS; despite all that this wonderful ship has been through, Ianto was the very first baby ever conceived, carried and delivered in her. Throughout my pregnancy I always thought that in a small way, she felt that Ianto was as much her baby as ours. She loved him so much that she gave him part of her vortex so that he would carry a little piece of the TARDIS within him wherever he went.

 

“Unfortunately, given all that was going on in the Universe at the time, it was far too dangerous for the Doctor and I to travel with our son. The TARDIS had shown us his future; it was tied intimately with Jack’s and the 456 cut it off before they had a chance. Our son was meant to be happy.”

 

Her voice was choked with emotion and River had tears running down her cheeks. The Doctor laid his arm tenderly around her shoulders and kissed her cheek; she smiled at him gratefully as he picked up his son’s story. “Ianto was the first child born to a Time Lord in nearly nine hundred years, the first child ever born inside a TARDIS, and finally, he was destined by all the powers that be to become a Rift child. Ianto is so very special and the TARDIS blessed him with the very special and unique gift to give Jack a child and thereby carry on the Time Lord genes.”

 

Jack couldn’t breathe; his Ianto was the son of the Doctor and he’d been meant for him to love and share a life and family with. As the Doctor’s angry gaze zeroed in on him, Jack gulped and feared for his immortal life. If there was anyone who could end his never-ending life, it would be a vengeful Gallifreyan father. Jack raised his hands in supplication as he took a step back from the angry Time Lord. “Now, Doctor, why don’t you calm down and we can discuss this like gentlemen.” 

 

The Doctor completely ignored Jack’s plea as he continued to step closer to the immortal until he had the man backed against one of the TARDIS’ pillars. “Before you even think of having a child with my son you will commit to Ianto and then you will make your relationship legal and if I ever find out that you made him cry or that you have broken his heart, there won’t be any place in time or space that you can hide from me.” The Doctor’s voice was a low snarl and everyone present shivered at the raw and unchecked power behind his words.

 

Terrified, Jack could only nod his head vigorously. “No problem! Nothing would make me happier than marrying Ianto! It’s all I’ve ever wanted.” Jack spoke truthfully and even those standing the farthest away could see the love shining in his eyes. “He’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

 

Satisfied that his point had been made, the Doctor’s steely gaze faded and a big smile broke out on his face. “Wonderful! Now let’s figure out a plan to save my son and the others because we have a wedding to plan and a baby to prepare for.” The Doctor clapped his hands together as he bounced to the TARDIS console.

 

All around them the TARDIS herself seemed to shimmer and glow with excitement and happiness. Finally, her Doctor and his family were going to set the universe right. She shivered with joy, anticipating the pitter-patter of little feet running through her corridors once again. It had been far too long since she’d had a baby to sing to sleep.

 

Only John seemed to be surprised by the radical change in the Doctor; everyone else just blinked a time or two and got right down to business. John patted his former lover on his shoulder in sympathy. “Glad he’s not going to be my father-in-law,” he whispered, and John wasn’t sure but he thought he actually heard Jack give a tiny whimper of fear. “Hey buck up, mate! The plus side is you get Ianto.” John reminded him.

 

On the one hand, he did feel badly for his friend; he was faced with a pair of formidable in-laws. On the other hand, however, John was slightly disturbed to discover that he was actually more than a little jealous. While he’d never admit the fact to a single soul, and if he ever did, he’d have to kill them immediately after, but there was a very wee, tiny, minute piece of him that wanted to love and be loved just like Jack clearly was going to be. He could only hope that Toshiko Sato was up to the task.

 

Jack perked up as the reality of the situation sank in. ‘Oh yes, soon Ianto will be back in my arms where he belongs, and we won’t leave the nearest bedroom for a week, maybe two!’ Jack grinned at his plans, so very grateful that the Doctor couldn’t read his mind; he seriously doubted whether he or River would take well to Jack’s lusty thoughts towards their son. “What are we waiting for, Doc; let’s go save my Ianto!” Jack bounced over to the Doctor’s side; he finally had a purpose again, and he couldn’t be happier.

 

Two hours later

 

Over the course a very long two hours, Jack revealed the story behind the fate of his team and it broke his heart to recall how they had been lost to him. Several times he had to take a break when it got too much for him. He could feel the TARDIS trying her best to sooth and comfort him and he sent grateful thoughts her way.

 

Once Jack had finished the Doctor felt his hearts break for the pain his dear friend had gone through. He finally broke the room’s tearful silence; “I’m so sorry, Jack, for everything.” The Doctor placed a comforting hand on Jack’s arm.

 

“Just give me Ianto, Tosh and Owen back; nothing else matters but that,” he told the Time Lord in a voice ravaged by grief. If the Doctor could make things right and give them back to him then all the pain the Doctor had caused him would have the chance to heal. The only thing Jack wanted was to have his family back.

 

“I promise you, Jack, I will do everything in my power to make this right and to find out who is behind all this.” The Doctor vowed, and he would make them pay; no one messed with time or his son.

 

“We can’t do anything rash; time is too fragile right now and we need to have a solid plan or we risk causing more damage to the timeline.” Spock, as always, was the voice of reason.

 

“Right, a plan, good thinking; I was just about to suggest that.” The Doctor turned on his heel and grinned at his Companions and dear friends. “Sooo, who has a plan?”

 

Planning had never truly been one of the Doctor’s strong suits and neither was it his Companions’, so it was lucky for them all that John and River were not true Companions. Between them, plans were already being thought up, tweaked and discarded, plus they had the TARDIS to fall back on, and she always had something planned.

 

It was River who presented the best idea to the group. “It’s simple; Jack is our main key to this all. We somehow warn his past self of the events to come. We will let that Jack be the front line but we’ll be around for the rescue, just in case there’s no way Jack can get to them in time, like in Tosh’s case or if Ianto still ends up going inside the Thames House.” She spoke decisively and it was clear to them all that she was more than ready to get her son’s life back.

 

Everyone had to admit that what River proposed was a good plan, simple but elegant. “But how will we get our Jack to that Jack without crossing the timelines?” Amy asked, speaking up for the first time in a while.

 

“I know just the time.” John turned to face Jack a gleam in his eyes. “What about the first time I met your team? You arrived at the Reunion bar without them, remember? It took them a few minutes to join us, and I think that it we’re quick, it might be just enough time.”

 

Jack thought over John’s suggestion for several moments and he had to admit that it was a sound plan. During their brief partnership at the Time Agency, John had always been an excellent strategist. “That just might work, but what about your past self?” Jack pointed out the one flaw in John’s plan.

 

“If I might make a suggestion? I believe you know a certain Time Lord with a Vulcan friend.” The Doctor spoke up and Spock raised an eyebrow at the gleam in the Doctor’s eyes; it reminded him of a similar look his Jim would get when he had cooked up some crazy scheme.

 

Suddenly John had a very uneasy feeling about his plan and about his past self. “Just try not to damage me too badly, please? I need to be able to win Tosh’s heart.”

 

John winced; he was not at all reassured by River’s oh-so-casual reply of, “We make no promises.”

 

The Doctor, Jack and River all danced around the TARDIS console as they plotted their course


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

John Hart had just finished sending his message to Jack, who was covered in dirt and dust, and standing outside the partially demolished building. John was slightly pissed that he had gotten Jack’s answering machine. “Really, what could be more important than me?” He didn’t like been ignored. His growing anger at being forgotten vanished the instant an unfamiliar grinding noise filled the now empty bar. John immediately grabbed his blasters from their holsters and he turned in time to see a blue old-style British police box appear in the bar. He furrowed his eyebrows together as, “What the hell?” were the only words the normally verbose Time Agent could think to say.

 

John’s fingers tightened on the triggers as the doors to the blue box flew open and two men appeared. The first was a handsome man wearing of all things a bowtie and a big grin as he came bouncing out. John knew the moment he saw the other’s traditional robes that this was a Vulcan, which made things all the more interesting, as it was common albeit future knowledge that Vulcan’s weren’t scheduled to come to Earth for another several hundred years.

 

The man in the bowtie grinned goofily at John. “Hello! Are you John Hart?” He asked as he rushed forward, hand outstretched in greeting despite the blasters that were aimed in his direction. Inwardly he gulped and prayed to the Goddess that the man wasn’t too awfully trigger-happy.

 

John leered at the man as he put his weapons back into their holsters. “For someone as handsome as you, I can be whoever you would like me to be.” He blatantly ran his eyes up and down the Doctor’s body, stopping at and openly ogling his crotch area.

 

The Doctor blinked; he hasn’t been flirted with so aggressively since he’d met Jack, and for just a moment, he preened. ‘Nice to know I’ve still got it!’ he thought gleefully before he turned to face Spock. “I think we have the right man.”

 

Spock inclined his head, “Agreed, my friend,” and before John could blink or react Spock had moved and then he felt a familiar nerve pinch and his world instantly turned black.

 

The Doctor looked down at the limp body of the rogue Time Agent before he turned back to his ship and called out, “Okay, it’s safe to come out.”

 

John exited the TARDIS and found it surreal to see his own body lying limply on the floor. The plan had been simple; future John would warn past Jack of the dangers to come and then past Jack would take past John back to the Hub with him as before, and hopefully things would work out.

 

The sound of tires screeching to a halt on the street outside had the three conscious men’s eyes flying to the bar entrance. “Shit! That’s Jack! You two need to get out of here!” John hissed frantically at the Doctor and Spock who didn’t need to be told twice as they high-tailed it back into the TARDIS. John breathed a sigh of relief when the TARDIS finished fading from view just as the bar doors swung open. ‘Always with the bloody fancy entrances!’ and it took all of John’s willpower not to roll his eyes at Jack’s over-the-top arrival.

 

Jack paused in his dramatic entrance and blinked in bewilderment as he looked back and forth between the figures of his former partner standing above the unconscious form of his former partner. “Why are there two of you?” Jack couldn’t help but ask. “How…?”

 

The conscious John stepped over his fallen form. “Never mind that; I’m here to warn you.” He needed to get this over with before the others showed up and his past self woke up.

 

Jack crossed his arms and glared at his ex. “And why should I listen to anything you have to say?” Just because he might not remember two years of his time with the agency didn’t mean that he couldn’t remember his rather volatile relationship with his ex-lover and partner, and he knew the man was not to be trusted.

 

Lunging forward John grabbed Jack by the lapels of his greatcoat and glared into his eyes. “Because in a little over two years Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper will all be dead if you don’t shut up and listen to what I have to say!” John snarled in Jack’s face.

 

For one brief, painful moment Jack forgot how to breathe. ‘No! Not my Ianto! I refused to lose Ianto again, not so soon!’ Fire lit Jack’s blue eyes and he forced himself to remain calm as he untangled John’s fingers from his coat. “Tell me how I keep my team safe,” he ordered as he strode over to the bar. John grinned, glad to see the man he knew emerge; nothing would stop Jack Harkness from keeping his team, his Ianto, safe.

 

“All right, listen closely because I only have enough time to explain this once.” John automatically accepted the bottle of vodka that Jack handed him, but he left it untouched as he began the long and heart-breaking story of how Jack would lose his teammates.

 

Every word that John spoke was like another dagger into Jack’s horrified heart. Hearing about Owen and Tosh’s deaths was tough enough, but he took a tiny sliver of comfort in the knowledge that they had died as heroes. When John began to tell him about Ianto’s death and the role Jack himself played in it, Jack’s heart shattered and all he wanted to do was run and find Ianto and take him far, far away from Earth.

 

“Keep them safe, Jack; you have no idea how important they are,” John whispered, and Jack could see his former partner’s eyes glistening with unshed tears, betraying how much he had invested in the successful outcome of the future.

 

“I will,” Jack vowed and John knew he would.

 

The groan that came from the floor alerted them to the other John waking. John flashed Jack a quick wink before activating his vortex manipulator and vanishing from sight, traveling to a pre-set meeting place where the TARDIS and her crew were waiting. Jack watched him go; his mind was a whirl of ideas on how to save his team as John awoke and his team arrived.

 

*****

John Hart arrived at his destination where six people and aliens anxiously awaited him. “It’s done,” he told them. “Now it’s all up to Jack and us.”

 

*****

 

Jack dreaded the mission with the Pharm; it was the first of his losses that were to come. Knowing what to expect, he was ready when Aaron Copley pulled out his gun and threatened to shoot Martha. Decades of practice and a steely determination to change the future made Jack the quicker on the draw and therefore the faster shot. Doctor Owen Harper lived that night.

 

*****

Jack struggled to breathe as the heavy weight of the dirt suffocating him pressed down on his body, and he prayed that someone would save his Toshiko.

 

A downright evil grin graced Grey’s face as he stumbled upon his brother’s lackey all by herself and too busy trying to stop the nuclear meltdown to even notice him. It was so easy to come up behind her as he took aim, his finger beginning to lightly squeeze the trigger. Suddenly there was intense pressure on his neck and a hand grabbing his gun and then all Grey knew was darkness.

 

It was the sound of a body hitting the floor that finally drew Tosh’s attention away from the monitors. A frightened gasp escaped her lips when she saw the unconscious form of a young man lying at the feet of another young man wearing a bowtie and an elderly-looking man with pointed ears. Immediately she was on guard. “Who are you? And how did you get in here?” she demanded, her fingers itching to grab her gun.

 

“We mean you no harm, Toshiko Sato.” Spock spoke softly as he raised his hands in the universal sign of peace to the young woman.

 

The Doctor and Spock had had little choice but to reveal themselves to Tosh, because with John and River rushing to get Owen from the nuclear power plant in time, and the other members of Torchwood locked away down in the vaults, there was no one else around to save her.

 

Tosh eyed the two men warily; she was unsure as to what she should do while at the same time, she found herself wondering how they could have gotten into the Hub without setting off the intruder alarms. Suddenly she remembered Owen, and with a small cry of dismay, she turned back to the monitor only to blink in confusion when she noticed that the meltdown had been stopped and that Owen was safe and sound. She turned back to thank her rescuers only to discover that she was alone; her three mysterious visitors had vanished as silently as they had appeared.

 

While Tosh had been distracted by what was happening at the nuclear plant the Doctor and Spock had taken the opportunity to head back to the TARDIS carefully carrying Grey with them. The Doctor knew that the only hope of healing the damage done to Grey was on the TARDIS.

 

*****

 

Finally, the day came when the 456 arrived on Earth to abduct their human drugs. It was the moment Jack had been dreading for nearly two years, the moment when he had lost Ianto, Stephan and Alice. He vowed to the universe that he would not let that happen again. He was more than a little ashamed of what he had done the first time the alien drug addicts had come to Earth, and he feared that when he found out what Jack had done, Ianto would reject him for his past failures.

 

The sense of relief that Jack felt when he finished telling his story was so intense that he didn’t realise he had tears running down his cheeks. Rather than shouting at him or pulling away from him, Ianto just glared through his own tears at him and called him, “Daft git.”

 

Jack blinked in surprise; that was the last response he expected from Ianto, but he was very grateful for it, nonetheless.

 

Ianto reached out and cupped Jack’s head in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe his lover’s tears away before he continued. “Jack, I know that over the years you’ve had to make the hard choices and follow the orders that Torchwood gave you, even the ones you would never agree to. Those orders and choices made you the man you are today and I wouldn’t have you any other way. I love you and nothing you’ve ever done is going to change that.”

 

Ianto’s undying faith in him never ceased to amaze Jack and he was struck dumb by the wave of love and gratitude that swept through him. Enveloping his wise young Welshman in a huge hug, Jack let his tears fall again. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve the love of such a man, but hearing how Ianto felt about him made Jack’s heart sing with joy.

 

*****

 

Jack knew that when he went to confront the 456 that Ianto would insist on coming inside Thames House with him. His Welsh lover stubbornly refused to let his captain go in and face the aliens by himself. Of course this time Jack had the gift of knowing the outcome of the meeting, and he made sure that this time, Ianto had a gas mask and oxygen tank with him. Knowing that that Ianto was immortal didn’t matter; Jack wasn’t taking any chances that something could go wrong. ‘Please Doctor, watch over him.’ Jack sent his silent prayer into the heavens as they entered Thames House.

 

Their guardian angel had indeed been watching and the TARDIS was not taking any chances with her beloved child, not this time. Jack and Ianto both blinked as a very familiar sound filled the air in Thames House.

 

The TARDIS had barely finished becoming solid when the doors were flung open and the eleventh incarnation of the Doctor appeared. “Both of you in here, now!” The Doctor’s voice left no room for argument. Grabbing Ianto’s arm Jack hauled them over to the TARDIS.

 

Once Jack and Ianto were safe and sound in the TARDIS, the Doctor turned his gaze onto the creature known as the 456, looking every inch the Oncoming Storm he was. “You have until the end of this day to leave this planet or I will be back and I will make you leave!”

 

“You do not scare us, Time Lord; we will not leave until we get what we want.” The 456 made no attempt to hide their contempt the last of the Time Lords.

 

The Doctor’s gaze became pure steel as he gave them one final warning, his voice deadly serious. “Then you leave me no choice. I will do whatever it takes to ensure the safety of this planet, anything. I have destroyed worlds and I have left the Dalek Empire in ruins. Do you really think you can handle the likes of me?”

 

“We do not fear you,” The 456 repeated.

 

“Then so be it.” The Doctor knew what he had to do and re-entered his ship with a grim frown marring his handsome face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

While the Doctor was delivering his ultimatum to the 456, inside the TARDIS Jack was wasting no time in kissing Ianto; he needed to be sure. The moment his lips touched Ianto’s, Jack wanted to weep for joy. His beloved Welshman was still alive in his arms; he hadn’t lost him. He vowed then and there on the TARDIS he would never let Ianto go again.

 

“I love you. I love you, Ianto, so very much.” Jack chanted the words over and over again in between the kisses he placed upon every inch of Ianto’s skin he could find.

 

“I love you too, Jack,” Ianto whispered running his hand up and down Jack’s back trying to sooth his devastated lover. His heart flared as he listened to those three little words he had been so sure he would never hear uttered to him by Jack Harkness.

 

Jack pulled back to look Ianto in the eyes. “I am so sorry for every time I made you feel like you were my second or third choice, because you never were. And I’m sorry that I made you think I chose to be with you because you were the only option left to me. The truth is, Ianto Jones, you have always been my only choice; my heart was yours the moment I first laid eyes on you that night at Bute Park. I’m just sorry that it took losing you to make me see that. Can you forgive this old fool for hurting the best thing in my immortal life?” Jack’s eyes were begging for forgiveness.

 

Ianto’s heart felt lighter than it ever had before and he placed the softest of kisses on Jack’s lips as he wiped away his lover’s tears. “There is nothing to forgive, Jack. I won’t lie; it did hurt to see you fawn all over Gwen. But I love you, Jack, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Jack.”

 

Jack nodded his head rapidly. “You are the only one, Ianto, you are. I don’t want you to ever doubt that again. I want to share forever with you.” Jack’s hand drifted down to rest tenderly on Ianto’s still-flat stomach; “You and our children. Ianto Jones, will you marry me?”

 

Jack’s very unexpected question had Ianto blinking in surprise before a bright smile spread across his face. “Yes, Jack, I will marry you!”

 

A whoop of excitement and elation escaped Jack’s lips as he lifted Ianto up and twirled him around in pure joy.

 

“Wait, Jack, what do you mean by children?” Ianto asked as he recalled the way Jack touched his stomach and he touched his belly in the same place.

 

Jack grinned sheepishly at his lover. “See… Umm…” He was suddenly and uncharacteristically at a loss for words and Ianto studied him with suspicion. “That’s a long story, one that I promise to fill you in about in great detail once we’ve dealt with the 456.”

 

Ianto raised an eyebrow at his nervous lover. “Once this is over we will talk,” he agreed. “I’m counting on it.”

 

Jack sighed in relief; he had a little more time to figure out how to break it to Ianto that he was the son of the very same man that Jack had waited over one hundred years for, the man he’d chased after, the man he’d left Ianto behind for, not once but twice. He prayed that Ianto would be as understanding about all of that as he was about his flirting with Gwen.

 

The Doctor chose that moment to return to the TARDIS and from the look in his eyes they knew that the 456 hadn’t listened to him.

 

Keeping a tight grip on Ianto, Jack asked his old friend, “What do we do now?”

 

The Doctor walked over to the console. “You do nothing, Jack; this is now my battle. I have the 456’s frequency; I didn’t want to use it but they have left me no choice.” He hated to use his beloved ship as a weapon, but he knew that there was no other option. Unless and until he showed them that Earth and all its inhabitants were under his protection, he knew that the 456 would just keep coming back. “I’m so very sorry but I have no other choice,” he whispered to the TARDIS before he flipped the final switch and used the alien’s frequency against them.

 

As penance for his actions, the last of the Time Lords refused to mute the speakers inside the TARDIS and tears streamed down his face as horrifying death screams filled the air and the 456 withered and died in excruciating pain.

 

*****

After convincing the TARDIS to return to the rundown warehouse Torchwood was using as a base, and making sure that his rest of the team was okay, Jack led Ianto to his room on the TARDIS. Cocooned in the warmth and safety of his duvet, Jack and Ianto sat atop Jack’s over-sized bed and the immortal explained everything to the younger man. The only other one involved in their conversation was the TARDIS when she showed Ianto her memories of his brief time that he spent with her.

 

Ianto let the TARDIS’ song wash over him, bringing with it long-forgotten images, and as he remembered, a single tear fell from his eye. “I’m really pregnant?” Ianto asked softly and suddenly the faint sound of a heartbeat filled the air. The TARDIS was letting them hear their unborn child.

 

Jack tightened his grip on Ianto as he kissed him tenderly. “Yes, you are. Is that okay?” he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

 

Ianto smiled and pressed their joined hands to his stomach. “It’s more than okay, Jack, it’s wonderful! I want nothing more than to have a family with you.”

 

That was all Jack needed to know as he cupped Ianto’s face with his hands and kissed him deeply and slowly, pouring every ounce of his love for Ianto into the kiss. It was a kiss that Ianto returned with fervour, and it soon turned into much more as they began to celebrate their engagement and the news of their future child.

 

*****

 

To give Jack and Ianto the time and privacy they needed the Doctor decided to take the opportunity to get to know Jack’s team; after all, he reasoned, the only one he had ever met in person was Toshiko. Plus, it gave him something to do so he wouldn’t go barging in on his son and Jack engaged in something he didn’t want to see.

 

Tosh blinked in surprise as a small group of people, including curiously enough, John Hart, came out of the TARDIS. “You! It was you!” she cried out, pointing at Spock and the Doctor. “You’re the ones who saved me!”

 

The Doctor grinned madly and rocked back on his heels, but Spock merely nodded his head at Tosh in greeting. “It is an honour to meet you, Toshiko Sato-Hart.”

 

“Hart?” The three members of Torchwood exclaimed as Gwen and Owen looked between Tosh and John.

 

John rolled his eyes in a mixture of exasperation at Spock’s big Vulcan mouth and delight at the way ‘Sato-Hart’ sounded. ‘Oh, what the hell? The cat’s out of the bag.’ With a leer on his face he crossed the distance between them and pulled Tosh into a soul-searing kiss that left everybody else hot, bothered and panting from the passion between them.

 

“Well, that’s one way to state your attentions.” The Doctor quirked an eyebrow Ianto-style as he began to wonder how much longer the kiss would last.

 

*****

 

Curled up together in the room that was now theirs, Jack watched his beloved Ianto sleep; the young Welshman was quite worn out from their ‘celebrating’. Jack knew that for a while, at least, he would barely be able to let Ianto out of his sight; he knew it was irrational but he was so afraid that he would awaken to find that it had been nothing more than a dream. “I love you, Ianto Jones, and I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe.” Jack vowed quietly, brushing the fringe back from Ianto’s forehead.

 

Ianto shifted and nuzzled deeper into Jack’s arms and that was the moment when Jack knew that it was not a dream, it was a miracle.

 

******

After kissing Tosh, John made sure to keep a firm grip around her waist while the Doctor explained everything that had happened in the other timeline.

 

Tosh bit her lip as she looked at her two teammates. “Guys, I can think of only one person who has the ability to mess with time on such a huge scale.”

 

“Bilis Manger, that son of a bitch!” Owen roared.

 

The Doctor turned to face Owen. “Tell me everything you know about this Bilis Manger,” the Time Lord demanded as he stalked to the centre console and began flipping switches and turning dials.

 

Sensing the Doctor’s rage Owen wasted no time in telling the Time Lord about Torchwood’s fateful meetings with Bilis.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

The next day

 

As much as Jack didn’t want to leave his and Ianto’s bed, his lover pointed out that they needed to check in with the others, and he still needed to talk to the Doctor and River; he wanted to know his parents.

 

Jack made sure the pout he was wearing never left his face, hoping that Ianto would give in and they could lock themselves back in their room for a week. Ianto refused to yield although it had been difficult, and Jack sulked his way out of the TARDIS, managing to ogle his lover and future husband’s pert arse in the process.

 

“I know what you’re doing, Jack,” Ianto smiled without turning around. He didn’t need to see Jack’s face; he could feel the man’s eyes glued firmly to his butt.

 

“What!?” Jack protested innocently. “I’m not doing anything!”

 

“You’re staring at my arse.” Ianto struggled to keep the amusement out of his voice and he had to fight the urge to give an extra wiggle to his walk.

 

“So do something about it,” Jack suggested.

 

“Oh, I will, trust me.” Ianto stopped and turned to face his lover. “You’ll get exactly what’s coming to you later tonight,” and the wicked grin on his face left Jack red-faced and breathless with anticipation.

 

“You two really oughta get a room,” Hart snarked.

 

“We had one,” Jack was back to pouting again; “but someone made us leave it!”

 

“We know who is behind the changes to the timeline.” That was Amy’s greeting to them as Jack and Ianto joined the group.

 

Before either one of them could ask who, a clapping noise filled the air and Jack instinctively tucked Ianto’s body protectively against his own. From the corner of his eye, he saw John following his lead and pushing Tosh behind him just as a very familiar man stepped out of the warehouse’s shadows.

 

“Manger, you bastard! I should have known this was your doing.” Jack snarled in rage at the man who had played such a large part in hurting his Ianto. He had come so close to losing Ianto when the evil time traveller had sent him and Tosh back to 1941 and had arranged his meeting the real Captain Jack Harkness.

 

Bilis Manger sneered at Jack. “I told you, Captain, that I would get my revenge for the death of my master. And what better way to do that than by taking those dearest to you. Owen Harper, the gruff doctor who you see as a son, and your brilliant Toshiko Sato, the woman you love like a daughter.

 

“But I am most proud of orchestrating the death of your beloved Ianto Jones, your heart and soul. I must say, watching him die in your arms was particularly delightful. All in all, it was so very easy to change their fates.” The elderly man snarled furiously at Jack, his narrow eyes blazing with contemptuous hatred.

 

The fury and outrage pouring off the Doctor was so thick it filled the air and Bilis actually cowered away from the Time Lord. “My son! You dared to kill my son and my unborn grandchild? You may have been a servant of Abaddon and been granted the power to travel through time, but I am a Time Lord! I am the master of time and you will pay for what you have done!”

 

Bilis shook his head as he laughed. “Oh, no need for that, Time Lord, I’ve had my revenge. You may have undone the changes I made to the timeline, as I knew you would, but Jack will have to live with the knowledge that he failed to keep his friends safe. He has all of eternity to live with the fact that he led each and every one of them to their deaths. He’ll always remember that because he let those monsters have Grey, his friends all died.”

 

Manger actually rubbed his hands together with glee. “But the best part of all is that every single time the mighty Jack Harkness looks at his precious Ianto he’s going to re-live the moment that his lover died in his arms, desperate to hear those three little words. A very fitting revenge, if I do say so myself.”

 

Jack felt bile rise in his throat. It had been entirely his fault; he had let go of Grey’s hand and as a result Ianto, Owen and Tosh had been killed because of him. Bilis was right; living with that guilt was truly the best revenge.

 

“I’m here, Jack, and nothing will ever tear me from your side. Do not let him win. I’m safe as are Tosh and Owen; because of you, our unborn child is safe too.” Ianto whispered soothingly in Jack’s ear as he entwined their fingers.

 

The sound of a single gunshot reverberated through the room, breaking everyone out of their enraged silence while Bilis stared in shock at the red spot slowly blossoming on his white shirt. His gazed flickered in surprise and bewilderment to the one person holding a smoking gun. “Why?” he croaked out even as he felt his knees begin to wobble.

 

River Song stared coolly at the man, not a hint of remorse in her eyes as she told him with ice in her voice, “Because you killed my son.” She lowered her weapon as she continued, “Don’t worry; I didn’t hit anything vital. You’ll live.” 

 

Amy stepped up beside her daughter. “Death would be far too good for you,” she growled. “This way, you also get to live with what you’ve done!”

 

The Doctor moved to stand in front the two very furious women and he delivered his own glare and his own warning to the wounded man. “This is your one and only chance to get out of here. But remember this, Bilis Manger, if you ever come near my family again, there isn’t a time or place where you can hide from me. I will find you and then you’ll deal with me, not some innocent humans, and I will make sure that you are permanently wiped from time. No one hurts the people I love.”

 

Jack shivered at the wrath coming off the Doctor in waves and he found himself fervently hoping that the Doctor never learned of his earlier callous treatment of Ianto. ‘Oh, God! The Doctor will kill me if he ever learns I held a gun to Ianto’s head!’ Jack tightened his grip on Ianto and moved them back a few feet away from the Doctor, his eyes glued to the man’s back.

 

That action was not missed by Owen, Rhys and John, who all had to fight back the urge to snicker at the mighty Captain Jack Harkness being afraid of his future father-in-law. Not that they didn’t blame Jack for his fear; the Doctor was truly a man whose anger you didn’t want to risk. For a brief moment they pitied Jack, but only for a moment, because then they remembered the humour they were going to get from watching Jack be on his best behaviour with Ianto. They highly doubted that the Doctor would take too kindly to seeing Jack groping Ianto in front of him, although John knew he was going to miss seeing that happen.

 

Bilis was not a foolish man and he knew that he was no match for the last of the Time Lords; he was in a battle he would not win. “I have no more need of your family, Doctor, my revenge is complete. Jack Harkness will always live with the fact that in another life he failed to keep those dearest to him safe.” He knew he would never kill Jack Harkness, but after all, he didn’t need to. The never-ending guilt the immortal would have to live with was so much sweeter a revenge.

 

“Oh, will you bloody shut up already.” Owen snapped, surprising everyone as he spoke. “Do you really think for one moment that any of us is going to blame Jack? We all knew the risks when we signed on with Torchwood. He may be a horn-dog and an over-the-top flirt with Ianto, but he’s ours and when you mess with him you mess with us. So I want you to listen very closely as I say this,” and at this Owen turned away from Bilis to face Jack.

 

“I forgive you, Jack, if that’s what you need to hear. I know…” he waved his hands at the others in the room. “We all know that you did your bloody best and that’s all we could have asked for. After Katie it was you who helped me find purpose again. Now will you please stop sulking?” Owen snapped at Jack.

 

It was Tosh’s turn to add her agreement with Owen. “You saved me, Jack, when I was alone and broken and it was you who helped me gain a new life where I see the extraordinary everyday.”

 

Ianto looked at his lover and was pleased to see the guilt fading from those blue eyes he loved so much. “I love you, Captain Jack Harkness. I love you with all my heart and soul. You gave me meaning again, when I had no hope left. It was you who once again made life worth living. You gave me the strength to get out of bed and face each day.” He placed a tender kiss on Jack’s lips and smiled as he felt it returned. “I will always love you, Cariad.”

 

“While you were right that Jack would feel guilt for his team’s deaths, you forgot one vitally important thing, Manger. His friends are willing to forgive him.” Rory spoke up, surprising everyone with his impassioned speech.

 

Owen smirked at the younger man before turning his attention back to Bilis. “So basically, your big plan for revenge failed. Jack may not be perfect but he is our leader and more importantly, he’s our friend and we know better than most how hard he fights to keep us safe.”

 

Bilis felt a snarl bubbling up in his chest; this was not the way this was supposed to go! They were meant to hate Jack, despise him for leading them to their deaths. They were not supposed to forgive him. Refusing to admit defeat, he tried a different tactic. “How can you forgive him? The only one he kept safe was his dear little Gwennie.” Bilis sneered at them. “The one he truly cares for.” He aimed the last part at Ianto. “The only one he truly loves.”

 

Jack felt Ianto flinch and he hated the fact that his past actions allowed Bilis’ words to have any merit. Cupping Ianto’s face in his hands Jack looked deeply into his lover’s eyes. “He’s wrong, Ianto. You stole my heart the moment we met. I was foolish and afraid and I pushed you away because you held my heart in the palm of your hand and that gave you the power to break me. The truth is I flirted with Gwen and others to create distance between us, even though I knew I was hurting you. I let fear rule my heart so that it I wouldn’t hurt so much when I lost you.”

 

Hurt by Jack’s admission, Ianto tried to pull away, but his lover held on strong. “Ianto, please listen to me.” Something in Jack’s voice compelled Ianto to remain still and Jack knew he had only one shot at convincing Ianto of the truth.

 

“I was so very wrong. By giving into my fear I hurt you very badly and for that I can never say I am sorry enough. When the other me lost his Ianto, I saw a glimpse of how lonely my life would be without you to share it with. I wouldn’t have any memories to recall; I wouldn’t have known what it was like to truly love you and to be loved by you. Losing you is the single greatest mistake I have ever made in my long life. Please forgive me, Ianto.” Jack pleaded as he felt tears enter his eyes; he couldn’t lose Ianto again.

 

“Did you mean it when you said you love me?” Ianto asked in a soft voice.

 

“Yes, yes, I did. I do love you, Ianto Jones, and only you.” Jack peppered kisses on Ianto’s face. “I always have and I always will. It was never Gwen, never anyone else, only you. You are the keeper of this shabby heart,” Jack prayed he hadn’t blown it with Ianto. “That is, if you still want it.”

 

Ianto gazed at his lover, studying him, looking into his soul, searching for the truth. Yes, Jack had hurt him in the past with his incessant flirting and obvious feelings for Gwen. “I need to know right here and right now how you truly feel for Gwen.” Before he could decide if he and his unborn child could still have a future with Jack, he needed to know for absolutely sure how Jack truly felt about Gwen.

 

“I do not love Gwen, Ianto; I have never loved Gwen. She was just an easy mark; her hero-worship was a boost to my ego, and I knew that I could have her at anytime, but I never took her up on any of her offers because she was not the one I loved. Ianto, I am sorry for ever making you think that she meant more to me than you. I love you so much, Ianto, you and our baby.” Jack finished in a whisper.

 

“I love you too, Jack.” Ianto pressed his lips against his immortal’s lips, and an enormous weight lifted off his heart at finally knowing where he stood with Jack.

 

Hearing Jack’s easy dismissal of her and his fervent declaration of love for Ianto broke Gwen’s heart. Despite the fact she was happily married to Rhys and expecting her husband’s child, there had always been a piece of her that still clung to the hope of a future with Jack. She wasn’t blind or stupid; she finally understood that while Jack might fancy her just a little, his heart would always and only belong to Ianto.

 

A part of her would always love Jack, and to hear know how deeply Jack’s feelings ran for her fellow Welshman was like a dagger to Gwen’s heart. Jack never was and never would be hers and that was just something she was going to have to learn to live with.

 

Owen rolled his eyes at what he found to be a rather sappy display, even as he wished someone would declare their love so passionately. With a mental sigh, he turned his attention back to Bilis. “You’re still here? Me, I’d have taken the distraction and high-tailed it out of here. Seriously, mate, are you that stupid? You’re facing the last of the Time Lords, an immortal man who’s in love, a Time Agent who flunked murder rehab, and a very angry Torchwood team; do you really think you stand a chance?” Owen snarled at the man.

 

Bilis was seething with impotent rage; all his hard work was falling apart around him. But he knew that he was no match for a Time Lord or his TARDIS. ‘You win this time, Jack Harkness, but I will avenge my master, someday,’ Bilis vowed as he let himself faze out of the time period.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

Satisfied with himself, Owen turned his attention back to the group. “Oh bloody hell! Will you two give it a break already?” Owen was in no mood for an extended version of the Jack-and-Ianto show.

 

Jack forced himself to pull away from Ianto’s delicious mouth so that he could grin wildly at his medic. “No way! Ianto said he loves me! This is just the start; now I have no reason whatsoever to keep my hands off my future husband!” Jack proudly announced.

 

“Your what?!” Owen and Gwen both screeched at the same time, though Owen would always deny that he ever screeched.

 

Jack looped his arm around Ianto’s waist and drew him in closer. “I asked Ianto to marry me and he said yes. Gear up kids; we’ve got a wedding to plan!”

 

Tosh broke free from John’s protective hold and rushed over to the happy couple, flinging her arms around them in a tight hug. “I’m so happy for you both of you!” she squealed in pure happiness.

 

Jack and Ianto were not at all surprised that Tosh was the happiest for them of the group. “Thank you, Tosh, and if John gives you any trouble you tell me cos I’ll be glad to knock him on his arse.” Jack winked at her.

 

A wicked grin spread across Tosh’s face. “Don’t you worry; I can keep John Hart in line. But be warned, Jack, the same goes for you. If you hurt Ianto again, I will hunt you down and gladly remove your mini captains as many times as I need to in order to get my point across.” The only thing that scared Jack more than Tosh’s words was the grin that she wore as she threatened him.

 

The Doctor, who had been shamelessly ease-dropping, grinned from ear to ear. “I like her, can we keep her?” He asked River and his TARDIS.

 

John, as everyone would quickly learn, was very possessive of what was his, and he stalked over to the embracing trio and pulled Tosh away. Tucking her back into his own arms, he glared at the Doctor. “The sexy genius is mine, so back off, Time Lord.” His growled words made it very clear that John was staking his claim.

 

Tosh arched an imperious eyebrow as she freed herself from John’s hold. “Oh and who says I’m yours? I am my own person, thank you so very much.” Tosh pointed out, much to the amusement of the others.

 

A seductive look spread across John’s face as he began circling Tosh, much like a hunter who had spotted its prey. “Oh trust me; you will be mine, Toshiko Sato.” John purred low in his throat which gave Tosh goose bumps; never before had anyone wanted her so much and so blatantly. John saw the lust flare in Tosh’s eyes and it took all of his willpower not to find the nearest bed and claim what was rightfully his.

 

“Okay, someone break out the cold water and hose these four down!” Owen snapped brusquely, using his gruffness to hide the fact that while he was well pleased for his friends’ happiness, he was lonely and wanted his own happy ending.

 

Coming to stand beside Owen, Spock spoke quietly, his words for Owen’s ears only. “Do not let sadness grip you, my young friend. Your happiness is closer than you think.”

 

Owen couldn’t stop the snort of derision that escaped his mouth. “My one true chance at happiness was with Katie. My heart and soul died with her the day I lost her. I don’t know how to love anymore.”

 

Spock rested a reassuring hand on Owen’s arm. “With the right someone, you will open your heart and learn to love again.” He removed his hand from Owen and headed towards the Doctor. Owen watched the elderly Vulcan walk away, his words echoing in his head. He could only hope that he was right.

 

As Spock joined his old friend he was not at all surprised to see the Doctor’s eyes locked on his son; Ianto was still in Jack’s protective embrace. Spock said nothing as he waited for the Doctor to speak and he didn’t have to wait long. “I have no clue how to be a father,” the Doctor admitted softly. “I don’t even know if Ianto will ever want me to be a part of his life.”

 

“The only thing you can do, my friend, is talk to him and let Ianto decide.” Spock gave him the only advice he could.

 

Ianto was well aware that they were being watched by the Doctor and Spock. “I need to talk to them,” he murmured against Jack’s throat.

 

“I figured you might; do you want me to be with you when you do?” Jack asked as he rested his chin on top of Ianto’s head. He revelled in the wonderful feeling of simply holding his precious Welshman in his arms again.

 

“No, this is something I think I need to do by myself. Why don’t you see to the team? I know you and there’s no way either of us is returning to Torchwood, not with our little one on its way.” Ianto knew his lover better than most.

 

“Damn right we’re not! I will not risk losing you or our child ever again.” Jack rested a protective hand on Ianto’s stomach. “We might as well get the talks over with so that I can drag you back to our room and not come out for days.” Jack had to admit he rather liked his idea and it took all his willpower not to act on it right then and there.

 

As if reading his lover’s mind Ianto pulled back a little to look Jack in the eyes. “Talk first, get naked second,” he said firmly, although there was a naughty twinkle in his eyes.

 

Jack actually pouted at that. “But talking is no fun and we do getting naked really, really good.” His pout faded into a leer for his sexy Welshman.

 

Ianto found himself rolling his eyes fondly at the very typical Jack response. “I promise that just as soon as we get everything sorted, the TARDIS will make sure the others don’t find us for at least a week.” He purred in Jack’s ear and from the glazed look in his lover’s eyes Ianto knew that he had Jack hooked.

 

“Right! You talked to your parents and I’ll sort out Torchwood and then it’s into my room for a week where I plan on proving my love for you the best way I know how.” Jack brushed a kiss full of promise against Ianto’s lips.

 

It took all of Jack’s strength to force himself away from Ianto’s side. His fiancé, Jack just loved saying that, wanted to speak to his parents, and Jack would love nothing more than to be there with him offering his support, but Ianto had been right when he said he needed to do this himself.

 

Jack also knew that Ianto would tell him everything that was said so he decided while Ianto was busy with that he would take care of leaving Torchwood in Owen’s command. He also knew that Ianto was right yet again; there was no way they were staying with the Doctor. She might be the last TARDIS in existence and the safest place in the Universe, but life with a Time Lord was still far too dangerous with the baby on the way. He wanted to show Ianto the universe on his own terms, and then they’d find a nice, safe place where they could settle down and start a life free from the call of Torchwood.

 

Ianto took a deep breath as he gathered up his courage and moved towards the nervous-looking Doctor and the teary-eyed River Song. “Could we go into the TARDIS and talk?” He asked low enough for only them to hear.

 

Cautious hope filled the Doctor and River; maybe, just maybe, they had a chance at some type of relationship with their son. “Of course,” the Doctor happily agreed as he flung open the doors, and Ianto sent Jack a quick smile before following them into the TARDIS.

 

Jack kept his eyes on Ianto until the TARDIS doors closed behind them; he watched for a few more moments to make sure that the Doctor didn’t take off with his Ianto. When he was convinced that the TARDIS was staying put, Jack finally turned to his team. “All right, kids, we need to talk.” The seriousness in Jack’s tone alerted them to the fact that this was going to be big.

 

“Ianto and I are leaving Torchwood.” Jack dropped his bombshell.

 

Only John, Spock, Rory and Amy remained unaffected as Owen and Gwen’s demands filled the air while Tosh looked at her boss and friend silently.

 

“Jack, you can’t leave! What about m... us? Gwen quickly tried to cover her slip-up as she felt Rhys’ gaze on her back.

 

Owen didn’t bother to hide his eye roll. “Oi, it’s not about you, now is it, Cooper?” he snapped at Gwen before turning his attention back to Jack. “I’m not happy that we’ll be losing you and the Tea-Boy and his coffee, but I understand. Out of all of us you two have lost the most because of Torchwood and you deserve a chance to be happy.”

 

“Aww, Owen I didn’t know you cared so much.” Jack grinned at his grumpy medic.

 

Owen glared at his boss. “Yeah, well, don’t get used to it. So who’s going to be in charge after Cooper goes on leave?” He had never liked the fact that the newbie had been placed second-in-command.

 

Jack blinked in confusion. “Why would Gwen be in charge? You’re my second-in-command, always have been.” Jack had no idea where Owen had gotten that idea that Gwen was in charge of Torchwood in his absence.

 

“Gwen told us all after you left with the Doctor that you hired her to take Suzie’s spot as your second.” Tosh spoke quietly.

 

Jack shook his head; now it all made sense as to why Gwen had been in charge when he got back. “No, I hired Gwen to fill the void Suzie left; I never had plans to make her my second; that went to Owen, which is who I’ll be leaving in charge.”

 

Owen gaped in shock for a moment before turning on his heel. “Hart, you want a job?” He asked casually and then he noticed that everyone was staring at him, so Owen explained his offer. “With Jack gone, we’ll need someone who knows alien races.” Of course Owen knew from the way John was acting around Tosh that the man would accept.

 

John grinned as he winked at Tosh. “Count me in; might be fun saving the world on a weekly basis.”

 

Gwen couldn’t stop the fierce scowl that came over her face. She was second-in-command; even though she’d been new; she had earned her place to lead the team. She was Torchwood’s heart and their conscience; Jack came to her for advice on dealing with the public. Gwen Cooper was the first person Jack thought of whenever he needed someone to talk to, not Tosh, not Owen, and most certainly not Ianto. Just because he was Jack’s part-time shag didn’t mean they actually talked about things. When Jack needed meaningful conversation, he always turned to her.

 

Letting the conversations of the others wash over her, Gwen began to think furiously. She just needed to get Jack alone, somewhere quiet and private, because once she reminded him how well she had led the team during his absence, he would realise that she was the only person he could truly rely on to carry on his footsteps.

 

More than keeping her leadership position however, was the need to remind him of the passionate spark that had always been between them. Gwen was positive that once Jack knew she still in love him, he would admit that Ianto was really nothing more than a consolation prize, and a poor one at that. She simply couldn’t let Jack go and marry Ianto without showing him that there was still a chance for them.

 

Gwen could feel her heart kick into high gear as she contemplated her future with Jack. She’d be kind and let Rhys have occasional visitation with his child, and she’d find a way to convince Ianto that letting her and Jack raise his child was for the best, especially for a child. After all, they would be the perfect family for it, two loving parents and a sibling.

 

Positive Jack would see things her way, and be exceedingly grateful to her for arranging their lives so cleverly, Gwen slipped over and stood next to Jack. “Jack, can I talk to you, alone?” she asked sweetly and with a tender smile, trying to convey with her eyes that she was thinking only of him.

 

With a silent groan, Jack steeled himself; he knew what was coming and he wasn’t looking forward to it, especially with Ianto nowhere to be seen. ‘I need you, Ianto!’ he sent a frantic telepathic message to his future husband, even though he knew that Ianto wouldn’t hear him. Why on Earth hadn’t he ever noticed how alike he and Gwen were? It was one of the reasons why they could never work as a couple, well that and the fact his heart belonged to Ianto and only Ianto.

 

“I think, Gwen, that whatever you have to say can be said right here in front of everyone, including your husband.” Jack truly felt sorry for Rhys; Gwen had married him and was now carrying their child but she still refused to end her feelings for Jack.

 

Curious about the sudden tension between Jack, Gwen and Rhys, Amy leaned into ask Tosh softly, “What’s going on?”

 

Tosh didn’t like to speak badly of any of her teammates and she didn’t know how to respond without Gwen looking bad. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on your point of view, John Hart didn’t have the same morals.

 

“Dear Gwennie fancies that she’s in love with Jack and that he’s in love with her. She’s convinced herself that the only reason Jack is with Ianto because she was taken. So now she’s gonna try and make her move.” John chuckled and settled back to watch the fireworks. “This oughta be good!”

 

Amy’s eyes narrowed with displeasure at the woman who dared to try and ruin her grandson’s happiness. There’s been something off-putting about Gwen from the moment Amy met her, but she hadn’t been able to put her finger on it. Now, though, all her motherly – okay, grand-motherly- instincts kicked in; ‘Yeah, like that’s not weird at all!’ she thought dryly to herself and had to stifle a giggle. It was going to take a lot of time to get used to the fact not only was she someone’s mother, and a grandmother, but she was soon to be a great-grandmother. Amy glanced over at Rory; he didn’t seem to have any problems with being so young to be so old, but then again, not much rattled her husband any more. But, back to the matter at hand; she was not going to let anyone ruin her family’s happiness, especially not some gap-toothed cow from Wales!

 

Gwen shifted nervously and her skin crawled as she felt the many angry glares directed at her. “Jack, I really think it would be better if we talked in private,” she coaxed him, putting her hand on his arm to steer him away. She did not want her discussion to have an audience; her plan of seduction needed privacy.

 

A sigh escaped Jack’s lips as he pulled his arm free from Gwen’s grasp. “Gwen, nothing you could ever say will make me change my mind. I want a life with Ianto, one that’s free of Torchwood and its dangers; I want to show him the stars before we find a place to settle down and raise our family. Ianto is pregnant with my child.” Jack glanced at the closed door of the TARIDS, a soft smile gracing his lips and putting a twinkle in his eyes.

 

“I have the man I love and we’re starting a family. I thought you figured it out a long time ago; I am nothing more than a fantasy. I am not the man you love and I don’t have feelings above friendship for you. You have an amazing husband and you two are expecting your first child together; don’t throw all that way for a dream that will never come true.” Jack pleaded with Gwen and when she reached out to take his hands, he slipped them into his pockets.

 

Bitter tears filled Gwen eyes as she realised that her worst nightmare really was true; Jack was never going to be hers. She had to let go of Jack and all dreams of a future with him; he would now and forever always belong to Ianto Jones. She didn’t know what to do next; she was too embarrassed to turn around and face her friends, and too scared of what she might see on Rhys’ face.

 

Rhys sent Jack a silent nod of thanks as he moved towards his wife. He wasn’t blind; he’d seen the way Gwen would look at Jack, like he was her sun. He had hoped that Gwen would grow out of her fantasy and now he felt hopeful that Jack’s speech had gotten through to her. “Gwen,” he called out softly and he waited until she turned to look at him before continuing; “if you really loved Jack you’d want him to be happy and I know that’s what I’d have done if it was you.”

 

Suddenly it all became crystal clear to Gwen how badly she treated the man she claimed she loved; she saw how she had hurt and belittled Rhys and yet he still loved her, flaws and all. He was her Ianto. Here she was carrying their child while still mooning over another man, willing to give it all up for a future that didn’t exist with a man who didn’t want her. “Rhys, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry.” She cried out and Rhys quickly moved to embrace her.

 

“Bloody hell; forget to mention something, Jack?” Owen scowled as he crossed his arms, ignoring the weeping Gwen. His mind was on something much more important; if what Jack said was true then Ianto need to be checked out, immediately.

 

Jack could read his medic like a book and he knew exactly what was racing through the man’s mind. “Relax, Owen, the TARDIS checked Ianto out the moment he got onboard and they’re both fine.” Jack reassured Owen, glad to see his friend so concerned for his future husband and their child.

 

“I don’t care what that time-travelling blue box says, I am still Ianto’s doctor and I will be giving him a full medical check-up before I okay any activities.” The look Owen gave Jack made clear exactly what ‘activities’ he meant and he arched an eyebrow, daring his boss to disagree with him.

 

Jack stuck out his lower lip and sulked as Owen’s point got across. “Fine! You can check Ianto over once he’s finished talking to the Doctor and River.” Jack agreed with a pout that would be the envy of every spoiled child in the universe. All he wanted to do was lock Ianto and himself away in his room and make love to his beloved Welshman for a week; why was that too much to ask for?

 

“So what does the Tea-Boy need to talk to them about?” Owen figured there was more to the story than he and the others knew.

 

“You’ll have to ask Ianto when they finish; it’s up to him to tell you.” Jack would not betray Ianto’s trust in him. But like everyone else in the room, he couldn’t help but wonder how it was going inside the TARDIS.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

Ianto had listened patiently and silently as the Doctor and River told him the story of their rather unorthodox relationship. “We had no choice but to give you up, Ianto; it was the hardest thing we had to do but it was the only way to keep you safe. The TARDIS had shown us your future with Jack and we knew you would be safe and happy.” River finished their tale with tears in her eyes and she leaned into the Doctor gratefully as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

 

“I know it’s a lot to take in, especially after everything else that’s happened today. We don’t want to pressure you into anything you don’t want. All we would like is a chance to get to know you.” The Doctor picked up when it got to hard for River to speak. “And besides, we’re really fun people once you get to know us.”

 

“I have never been close with my own family; I felt like I didn’t belong with them. It wasn’t until I joined Torchwood Three and met Jack and the others that I finally found a family. I do want to get to know you both, and Rory and Amy, and I want you all to be a part of my and Jack’s child’s life. All we can do is take it one day at a time.” In truth, Ianto was a little overwhelmed to know he was the son of the Doctor and that he carried part of the TARDIS within him.

 

“That’s all we can ask.” That was more than the Doctor had hoped for; he knew it would take time but hopefully they could build a true family relationship. “I’m amazed that Jack hasn’t stormed in here yet.” The Doctor muttered fondly; he’d seen how protective Jack was over his pregnant son.

 

“And unless we want Jack storming in here, then I better get out there.” Ianto knew that Jack did not like having him out of his sight for long and even though he’d never admit it to Jack, Ianto found his future husband’s over-protectiveness adorable.

 

“Well, we better not keep him waiting.” The Doctor smiled as he heard his TARDIS hum with happiness; he could tell that she was very pleased her matchmaking worked out. River and Ianto exchanged identical eye rolls as they followed the bouncing Doctor out of the TARDIS.

 

The moment Ianto step out of the TARDIS, he was tucked into Jack’s side. Nuzzling the flesh behind Ianto’s ear, Jack took a deep whiff of Ianto’s scent and then purred with contentment. Ianto couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at Jack’s unusual behaviour.

 

“Better get used to it, Eye-Candy. It’s hard-wired into our DNA to protect and care for our pregnant mate. It’ll be next to bloody well impossible for any male not related to either of you to get anywhere near you.” John informed Ianto from his spot next to Tosh; he didn’t dare to get any closer to the pregnant man. “And the fact that you’re still his unclaimed mate will make Jack act more like an animal than human if he thinks anyone is challenging him for you.”

 

“Well then, we better go pick up Martha and Mickey so they can attend our wedding.” Everyone looked at Ianto in shock.

 

“Ianto, pet, don’t you want to take sometime to plan your wedding?” Gwen asked softly. “I can help you put together a proper ceremony and reception, if you’d like.”

 

Ianto shook his head softly. “No, but thanks for the offer. You’re all here and that’s all we need. I don’t need a fancy ceremony; all I need is my friends and family and the man I love.” He turned his attention to Jack. “What do you say? Want to get married?”

 

“More than anything in the world I want to be able to call you my husband.” Jack admitted his greatest wish and then blinked furiously, trying to stop his sudden tears from falling. It didn’t work and several slipped down his cheeks, only to be tenderly kissed away by Ianto’s soft lips.

 

“That is all I want too, Cariad, so that settles it. We’re getting married right now.” At one time, a long time ago, Lisa had wanted a fancy wedding. On the other hand, Ianto had wanted a small ceremony with just family and close friends. Now, thanks to some timely parental intervention, Ianto was about to get his perfect wedding.

 

The Doctor clapped his hands together. “Right, everybody into the TARDIS! We’ll pick up the Smiths and then find a nice place to have a wedding.” In that moment he felt like a proud father. He might not have always acted like it, but he did see Jack as a son and he was so thrilled that Jack and Ianto were on their way to their happy ending.

 

“Oi! I still need to give Tea-Boy a check-up, so Harkness is just going to have to get used to me touching Ianto.” Owen levelled a glare at Jack who growled in response. “Oh, get over yourself, Jack! The Tea-Boy is all yours. But if you don’t let me give Ianto his check-up then I won’t okay any honeymoon activities that involve Ianto and/or him getting naked.” Owen threatened.

 

A tiny whimper escaped Jack’s lips of the thought of no naked Ianto. “Fine, but if I see any wandering hands I will rip them off.” Jack growled out his threat.

 

Owen gulped as he saw the promise shining in Jack’s eyes; he firmly believed that one wrong touch and Jack would be more than willing to act on his promise. “Right, no wandering hands. But like I said before, Tea-Boy ain’t my style.”

 

The Doctor decided that he liked this overprotective side to Jack; he knew his son and grandchild would be kept safe from any harm.

 

*****

Martha Smith was, in a word, pissed off. Mickey watched as his new wife angrily stalked the floor back and fourth all the while muttering threats under her breath.

 

“At least the Doctor showed up to deal with the 456 and nobody was hurt.” Mickey spoke up hoping that would calm her down.

 

As Martha whirled around to face him, Mickey figured that might have not been the right thing to say. “That still doesn’t change the fact that they tried to kill Jack, Ianto and the others!” With that said she pulled out her cell phone.

 

“Who are you calling?” Mickey frowned.

 

“UNIT,” Martha responded in a clipped tone.

 

Mickey had a feeling that might be a very bad idea, no matter how much he also wanted to rip into UNIT for their actions. He just didn’t want them to become their next targets. Luckily he was spared having to wrestle the phone away from Martha when the familiar sounds of the TARDIS filled the air.

 

Martha shoved her phone back into her pocket as she stalked over to the TARDIS, hands on her hips as she waited for the ship to become solid. She didn’t have to wait long for as soon as the TARDIS was solid the doors were flung open and out bounced the man they had seen on the recording Tosh had sent them.

 

“Martha! Mickey! Good to see and congratulations on your marriage. I hope you saved me some cake.” The Doctor grinned at them. “Now get in the TARDIS, we have another wedding to get to.”

 

“Whose?” Mickey asked as he came to stand beside his wife.

 

The Doctor’s smile was the biggest they had ever seen as it stretched from ear to ear. “Why, Jack and Ianto’s, of course.”

 

Martha’s face lit up in a smile. “Brilliant! I always hoped Jack would realise that Ianto was the one he loved.” She knew her mom would be thrilled to know that Jack had finally followed his heart. “Come on, Mickey.” Martha grabbed her husband by the arm and dragged him into the TARDIS behind her.

 

The Doctor watched them go with a shake of his head. “Well, it’s not hard to see who wears the pants in their relationship,” he muttered as he followed them into his ship.

 

Entering the TARDIS Martha’s eyes lit up as they landed on the couple in question; they were too busy cuddling to notice her arrival. “Jack! Ianto! I’m so happy for you two!” Martha squealed as she rushed to hug the two men.

 

Jack laughed as Martha flung her arms around both him and Ianto. “I figured you might be, Nightingale.”

 

Martha pulled back enough to glare at Jack. “I’m just glad that you finally smartened up and saw what was right in front of your eyes! My next step was to sic my mom after you.”

 

Jack shuddered at the thought of having to face an angry Francine before he gazed fondly at the man still tucked against his side. “Francine might have been able to slap some sense into me. I was an idiot for not seeing the treasure right before my eyes. But those days are long over and I now know that my heart will forever belong to Ianto Jones.”

 

Love filled Ianto’s eyes as he stroked Jack’s cheek tenderly. “I know, Jack. The past is behind us; let’s just focus on our future and the new life we are bringing into this world.” As he kissed Jack softly on the lips their joined hands came to rest on Ianto’s stomach

 

All the women present awed and cooed while Martha and Mickey blinked in shock at the last part of Ianto’s statement. “Wait, you’re pregnant with Captain Cheesecake’s baby?” Mickey asked with what could only be described as a girly squeak.

 

“It’s Captain Beefcake’s baby,” Jack corrected with a grin.

 

Mickey shook his head before shooting Martha a look. “Don’t you get any ideas, woman! When we have kids it’ll be you who’ll be carrying them.” There was no way in hell he would ever get pregnant.

 

Martha rolled her eyes as Jack happily informed Mickey, “You don’t know what you’re missing, Mickey Mouse. I can’t wait for Ianto to get his baby bump.” His eyes glazed over as he began to picture Ianto like that.

 

“Right, first we get you two married and then you can drool over my son.” There was a warning in the Doctor’s growl that Jack wisely chose not to ignore and he smiled weakly at his future father-in-law.

 

“Your son!?” Mickey and Martha cried in unison as they pointed at Ianto, not sure if they heard the Doctor right.

 

The Doctor grinned at his two former Companions as River looped her arm around his arm. “You heard me right; Ianto Jones is my and River’s son.” He informed them as proudly as any father in the history of the time ever had.

 

Quickly getting over his shock Mickey let out a booming laugh. “Oh, man, Jack, and I thought my in-laws were tough.” Francine might be a force of nature but at least she couldn’t travel back in time.

 

“Enough talk, we have to get these two ready for the wedding. TARDIS, sweetie, take us somewhere wonderful.” River ordered and those with a connection to the TARDIS could hear her singing with joy as she set their course. River turned to look at everyone else. “Now ladies, we have a ceremony to plan.” She motioned them forward and the women obediently followed River out of the control room.

 

Jack and Ianto shared a look as they watched them go. “She’s going to plan everything, isn’t she?” Jack asked the Doctor.

 

“Oh, yeah,” the Doctor agreed wryly. “She’s one take-charge woman.”

 

Biting his lower lip Ianto decided to ask Jack the question that had been on his mind since Jack had proposed. “Jack, wouldn’t you like Alice and Stephan to be here for this?” He asked low enough that only Jack would hear him.

 

A sad look entered Jack’s eyes. “If Alice wanted anything to do with me I would, but she’s made it clear that she wants nothing to do with me that involves Torchwood or aliens. She hates me and only allows me to see Stephan because he loves his time with Uncle Jack.”

 

Ianto’s heart broke for Jack; he hated to see his fiancé in any type of pain and he knew how much Jack wanted to be a part of his daughter’s life. “I’m sorry, Cariad, but it’s Alice’s loss; she’s the one who’s missing out on a chance to have you in her life. I only hope that one day she gets over her bitterness and the hate that her mother poisoned her with and makes an effort to be a true daughter.” ‘It’s probably a pipe dream,’ Ianto thought sadly; ‘but Jack certainly has the right to get to know his eldest child without the influence of her mother’s hate.’

 

Once again Jack was reminded of what a precious treasure Ianto Jones was and he thanked every deity he could think of that he hadn’t lost this beautiful man. He was overwhelmingly grateful that someone or something in the universe had smiled and given them forever. “I love you, Ianto Jones; never forget that.” Jack let a smile grace his face; he might not have the role he would have liked in Alice and Stephan’s lives but he did have Ianto. Jack vowed that he would be the best father to their children he could be and that he would make sure that Ianto never again doubted his love for him.

 

Ianto smiled, glad to see his Jack back. “I know, Jack, and I love you too.”

 

“Aww, this is sweet and all, but River is requesting that we all get ready for the wedding and that means Jack, you’re coming with us.” Tosh spoke up from the entrance of the control room. Martha stood beside her as support, just in case Jack tried to make a fuss at being separated from Ianto.

 

As expected, Jack did exactly that and he started to pout like a naughty child. “Why me?” he whined. “I don’t want to leave Ianto.” Jack tightened his grip on Ianto and made his lower lip quiver in a blatant bid for sympathy from his Welshman.

 

Martha and Tosh rolled their eyes in a look that clearly screamed ‘men’. “Because we all know that Ianto’s has amazing taste in suits and we know that he’ll look absolutely amazing when he walks down the aisle. You, on the other hand, we don’t trust and we will be picking out your outfit. River says you’re not going to marry her son looking like a refugee from the Army Surplus Charity Shop.” Martha told her old friend, much to the amusement of the other men, except for Ianto, who found Jack’s RAF greatcoat quite sexy, and Spock, who didn’t care one whit about fashion in the first place.

 

Tosh had a wicked glint in her eyes as she addressed the rest of the men. “Don’t take too much enjoyment at Jack’s suffering, you’re next,” she gleefully informed them, loving the winces and groans they made. “Now, Jack, step away from Ianto and follow me.” Tosh ordered in a stern tone.

 

Across the room, John Hart sagged against the wall as all of the blood in his head rushed southward. His mind was reeling with ideas and scenarios in which Tosh was using that tone of voice on him, and he found that his mouth had gone dry.

 

Pouting, Jack knew he had no choice but to let go of Ianto and cooperate with the two demanding women. One glare from Martha and Tosh had the rest of the men filing out behind Jack, leaving Ianto and Spock alone in the control room.

 

Spock took the chance to study his Leonard’s great-grandfather; he could see a lot of Ianto in Leonard and it made his heart ache just a bit for his two lost loves.

 

Ianto smiled gently at the lonely alien; he had not missed the way Spock had looked at him. “Who do I remind you of, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

“You remind me of Doctor Leonard McCoy.” Spock spoke quietly. “My Leonard was one of my mates. He wore an outer shell of sarcasm, much like your own Doctor Owen Harper, but beneath that he was a caring man and only those who truly knew him ever saw past the façade. His heart was so big and caring, and he could not stand to see others suffer. That is why he became a doctor and he was truly one of the greatest.” 

 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” And Ianto truly was, because despite Spock’s admirable Vulcan control over his emotions, Ianto could see that the loss of his mates still weighed heavily on his heart.

 

Once again comfortable silence reigned between them until the TARDIS bucked and wheezed as she landed. “Are we here?” Ianto asked her and the TARDIS gave a happy hum in response. “Can you set me up a room so that I can change into something more suitable for the ceremony?” Ianto ran a soft hand across her railing as a pale blue light illuminated the floor; she was creating a path for Ianto. Smiling softly Ianto turned his attention back to Spock. “I do hope we get a chance to talk some more; I would love to hear more about Leonard.”

 

“As do I, but right now I believe you have a wedding to get ready for.” Spock knew that he would seek out Ianto again; he was a calming influence and he so reminded him of Leonard’s rarely-seen softer side.

 

Ianto smiled once more at Spock before following the path TARDIS laid out for him and as he walked along, he kept one hand gently stroking her walls in gratitude.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

Jack walked out of the shower and gasped in amazement; he could hardly believe what was laid out right before his eyes. Somehow, the TARDIS had presented him with the traditional bonding robes of his home world. Tears filled his eyes as he trailed his fingers reverently across the dark blue silk robes. They were like a dream come true; “thank you, old girl, thank you so much.”

 

*****

 

Once dressed in the robes, Jack stepped through the front doors of the TARDIS and stopped short in wonder. “Boeshane,” he whispered in awe; he wanted to show Ianto where he came from for so long only to discover that she had brought them home. Jack set out eagerly to find the High Priestess who would perform their bonding ceremony. The TARDIS, the sneaky matchmaker she was, had conveniently landed them on Boeshane’s traditional Day of Bonding, when all couples seeking to join their souls as one could.

 

As he walked along, his senses were in overdrive as he savoured the sights and sounds of his childhood. Everywhere he looked he could see happy couples wandering about the village, and he marvelled at how beautiful everything was; every available surface of the central square had been decorated with fresh flowers and boughs of greenery. The Boeshane Peninsula was located on a desert planet and such a rare extravagance was truly intoxicating.

 

*****

 

Jack’s breath caught in his throat as his eyes landed on Ianto for the first time in hours; River had refused to allow the men to see one another before the ceremony. Ianto was dressed much like Jack but in the darkest of red robes that shimmered as he walked. The soft breeze coming off the ocean made the fabric continually change from the deepest hues of red to the lightest. Ianto had never looked more beautiful in his life, and it took all of Jack’s willpower not to sweep the man off his feet and show Ianto just what that colour on his incredibly sexy Welshman did to him. 

 

Ianto was in a state similar to Jack’s as he took in the sight of his husband-to-be dressed in royal blue robes. While the immortal had always insisted that red was his colour there was no doubt in Ianto’s mind that blue was Jack’s colour.

 

“Ceremony first, honeymoon second. So I suggest you stop staring at each other hoping that your clothes will magical fall off and let’s get this wedding over with.” Owen spoke up from behind Jack breaking the spell.

 

Seeing the pout beginning to form on Jack’s face Ianto slipped his hand into Jack’s. “Come on, Cariad; let’s get bonded.”

 

*****

Jack felt his heart flutter as he and Ianto approached the altar with Tosh at Ianto’s right and Owen at his left; they were serving as the Boeshanian versions of the best man and maid-of-honour.

 

The High Priestess looked out over the group of people surrounding her grooms and smiled as she gave them all her blessings. Once everyone was seated, she laid her hands atop Jack and Ianto’s heads and gave them an additional special prayer before beginning. “We are gathered here to join these two souls as one. No soul is born without it’s other half, our soul’s mate, but it’s a rare and priceless gift when find our matching half. Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones are two halves of one such very lucky soul who managed to find each other in this vast universe.

 

“Those who stand behind you know the journey you have taken to find one another, a journey filled with much pain and suffering. Every challenge, set-back and hardship that your love faced and overcame helped your commitment to your love grow all the more stronger and solid. The bonding of two souls into one is a bond that can never be broken; it is a lifetime commitment and one that should not be entered to with any doubts.”

 

The Priestess gazed deeply into Jack and Ianto’s eyes, looking into the very center of their hearts. Satisfied with what she saw reflected back at her, she asked solemnly, “Do you deny all others and swear that today you stand here with your soul mate?”

 

Jack and Ianto shared a loving smile as they answered as one, “We swear.”

 

The Priestess nodded before turning her attention to the Doctor and River. “As Ianto’s parents, who want only the very best for their son, do you support his union with Jack?”

 

Jack was sure there was a tear in the Doctor’s eyes as he answered, “With both our hearts, we do.”

 

Turning her attention next to Tosh the Priestess asked, “Toshiko Sato, as their closest friend and witness, do you support this union between Jack and Ianto?”

 

Tosh was weeping openly as she gave her answer. “I do.”

 

The Priestess’ gaze came to rest on Owen. “And do you, Owen Harper, in your role as friend and witness, support the union of Jack and Ianto?”

 

“All I have to say is it’s about bloody well time!” Owen answered with both snark and fondness in his voice, and a soft twitter of amused agreement swept through their assembled group. Ever Gwen was able to summon a small smile; seated next to Rhys, her heart felt like lead in her chest as she watched her dreams finally wither and die.

 

The Priestess turned her attention back to Jack and Ianto. “With the blessings of your family and friends upon your union, it is now your time to speak to one another. Bonding vows cannot be written before hand, rehearsed and then merely recited; they must be your own words, formed in your heart and spoken here for the first time from one loving soul to another.”

 

Jack took a deep breath as he took Ianto’s hands in his own. “Ianto Jones, my life was cold and lonely until you came into it. Who I was then made it hard for people to love and accept me; they couldn’t, or wouldn’t, look past the hero’s façade to see the flawed and broken man beneath the mask, but not you. You have seen the real me and you love me despite it all. In the past I have hurt you and for that I sincerely and deeply apologise. I did everything I could to keep you at arms length and yet you still found it within you to forgive me and to love me.

 

“I stand before you now a better man because you are in my life. You are my heart and soul. You are my light in this dark universe. Your love and faith in me have helped shape me into a man who is worthy of your love. I love you, Ianto Jones, and I will love you until my final breath is taken.”

 

Choked up by the depth of emotion he saw on Jack’s face and heard in his words, it took Ianto a moment before he could begin his own vows. “I have only been in love once before and it was nothing compared to the love I have found in you. When I lost Lisa I became a broken man and it was you who helped put me back together again. In my darkest times it was your love that gave me the strength to go on. You didn’t need to become a man worthy of my love…”

 

Ianto’s voice cracked and he had to pause for a moment to regain control “… because you have always been a better man than I could ever be. You were the strength I needed when I was ready to give up. You were my light through the darkness leading my fragile soul away from the precipice of despair that was left after the loss of Lisa and all those at Torchwood One. I love you, Jack Harkness, flaws and all for they are what make you the man I love, the man who loves me. My love for you will out-last the stars in the sky.”

 

There wasn’t a dry eye in the group once the two men had finished speaking their heart’s true love to one another. Even the ever-cynical John Hart found him sniffling quietly and he tried to glare at Tosh when she smiled knowingly at him. Tosh wasn’t fooled for a moment, and she entwined their fingers together. “You old softie,” she whispered affectionately. “You never fooled me for a second.”

 

It wasn’t often that the High Priestess found herself quite so moved by a set of bonding vows, and she had to clear her throat before she could continue the ceremony. “Jack and Ianto’s words of devotion and sincerity have shown us the depths of their love for one another. Their love is pure and true and I see no reason why they should not be forever bonded.” She looked out over the group to see if there was a dissenting opinion and then she smiled happily when no one spoke.

 

“I am well pleased,” she nodded at her grooms. “You are truly blessed by your friends and family, Jack and Ianto.” They in turn looked out at their small group, seeing nothing but love, acceptance and support looking back at them. Jack felt his heart clench in his chest; never in his long life had he ever expected to be in the company of so many loyal friends.

 

In the Priestess’ hands, resting on a golden cloth, were two crystal pendants that glittered and sparkled in the sunlight as if they were alive. When joined together the two pieces created a single whole heart. She raised the cloth up towards the sun and whispered a blessing over the two halves before holding them out before her. “Each pendant half represents your heart; it is not made whole without one another. These pendants can only be worn by true soul mates, for it makes two hearts, two souls and two minds one. Should any one attempt to wear them under false pretences, the crystals would shatter into dust, never to be re-formed. Jack, place Ianto’s pendant on him and pledge your commitment to him.”

 

With shaky hands Jack lifted the pendant closest to him, but his nerves calmed a bit as he looked into Ianto’s love-filled eyes. Returning Ianto’s smile Jack placed the pendant around Ianto’s neck. “I give you my heart, as shabby and battered as it is; it will be yours until my final death. And I vow to protect your heart above anything; your happiness is my happiness, your sorrow is my sorrow. We will walk this path together, forever.”

 

“Ianto, place Jack’s pendant on him and pledge your commitment to him.”

 

With calmness that he didn’t feel Ianto picked up the remaining pendant and carefully fastened it around Jack’s neck. “My heart has been yours from the moment we met. I promise to shelter and protect your heart and your love from all others. Your pain will be my pain. Your joy will be my joy. I gladly go upon this journey with you, forever.”

 

Satisfied by the sudden flare of brilliant light that shone from each crystal pendant, the Priestess joined their hands between hers for a moment and bowed her head, murmuring another blessing on their union. “Now, take each other’s hands and clear your minds of all thoughts but of your love for one another.”

 

Doing as the Priestess asked Ianto and Jack linked their hands and stared into each others eyes as the Priestess reached out and placed a hand on each half of their pendants. Underneath her hands the two pedants pulsed as one, a single heartbeat. “Jack and Ianto, your hearts beat as one; you are now two halves that have found their way to one another. I now pronounce you bonded and you may now kiss your husband.”

 

Those were the words Jack had been waiting to hear as he surged forward and cupped Ianto’s face with his hands and kissed him, sending all the love he felt for his husband through the connection. An intense feeling of love washed over Ianto as he remembered one other time Jack kissed him with such ferocity, the night before Private Tommy Brockless returned home. Ianto clung to Jack as he returned the kiss with just as much love.

 

“Somebody pour a bucket of cold water over them before they forget they’re in a public place!” Owen growled in mock annoyance.

 

*****

 

Spock gave the barest of smiles when the TARDIS showed him that the time line was safe and he watched what had been wavering, wispy images strengthen and solidify as this universe’s Kirk and McCoy’s love story unfold.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk and McCoy finally arrive.

Chapter 11

 

Their friends stayed and celebrated Jack and Ianto’s union for a week, during most of which they barely saw Jack and Ianto as the newlyweds had holed themselves up in a private little villa on a private beach. But after a week it was time to say good-bye. Ianto and Jack planned on travelling a bit with the Doctor, River and the Ponds until they found a place to settle down.

 

Owen was proving to be a good leader as he offered Mickey and Martha jobs, and considering Martha’s rather violent thoughts about UNIT, Mickey figured it would be a good career change.

 

John wooed Tosh in high fashion as he took her on many journeys through time and they became Jack and Ianto’s link to the outside world when they finally settled down in 23rd Century.

 

On one of Tosh and John’s many visits they brought the news that Owen had settled in nicely as leader of Torchwood and he had chosen Kathy Swanson, of all people as his second-in-command. Tosh had explained that with Gwen on an extended maternity leave, Owen had needed someone to replace her, and the feisty female detective fit the role perfectly. He went on to hire Andy Davidson, Mickey and Martha Smith, and even Donna Noble to fill in Ianto’s place. Given Donna’s past experience as a Companion Martha wisely made sure no one mentioned the Doctor around Donna.

 

While she was indeed every bit as organised as Ianto had been, Donna’s coffee-making skills left much to be desired and as a result, the group kept the local coffee shop very busy. Once Jack and Ianto had settled down to await the birth of their child, Torchwood Three’s housewarming gift to them had been the delivery of Ianto’s beloved coffee machine from the Hub’s kitchen. Jack had been so over-joyed to be drinking Ianto’s special blends again that he’d gone overboard, having so many cups of coffee on the first day that he hadn’t slept for the next week.

 

Of course the one piece of news delivered by John and Tosh that Jack found the most interesting was the fact that Owen was in a committed relationship with Andy and Kathy. As part of the trio, it looked like he finally found the happiness he hadn’t been granted with Katie. Plus, Tosh pointed out with a huge grin, Kathy kept Owen firmly in line because nobody dared to mess with the gutsy female.

 

From the moment Ianto’s baby bump began to show Jack could barely take his eyes off his husband. Of course with that behaviour came his unsurprisingly over-protectiveness and possessiveness; he growled at anyone who dared to even glance at his Ianto. John learned that fact the hard way after he teasingly referred to Ianto by his usual nickname, Eye-Candy, and Jack had nearly ripped his oldest friend’s head off. It had taken Ianto almost an hour of whispering loving thoughts in Jack’s ear to calm down his murderous feeling husband.

 

Despite the vast time differences, Owen and Martha made sure they were kept in the loop about Ianto’s pregnancy, sharing the responsibility of being the expectant father’s medical staff. To prevent any mishaps, they always travelled via the TARDIS to wherever Jack and Ianto happened to be when check-up time came around. Even though the TARDIS prided herself on keeping expert tabs on her beloved father-to-be, neither Owen nor Martha were satisfied unless they performed a hands-on exam from time to time.

 

The Doctor seemed to always be beaming with pride as only a proud great-grandfather could and he even convinced Jack to let him help decorate the nursery. On a quiet day just before Ianto’s due date, he brought Owen, Mickey, and John in to help; luckily Rory, Rhys and Andy were there to make sure it didn’t end up a complete disaster.

 

Jack slowly and reverently stroked Ianto’s rounded stomach; he couldn’t seem to be able to stop touching Ianto at every opportunity. Despite his rather possessive tendencies he loved showing off his beautifully pregnant husband. His reason was succinct and heartfelt; ‘Let them look and see what will never be theirs.’

 

When Ianto’s due date became a matter of days and hours rather than months, the TARDIS refused to budge from her spot in their backyard. As Tosh had before her, she made it clear she was going to be around for her best friend when he gave birth.

 

Nine months to the day after Jack had nearly lost Ianto to the 456, his beautiful husband gave birth to a healthy little girl with lungs like her father. For an exhausted Ianto and an exuberant Jack, her tiny but spirited bellowing was music to their ears.

 

“Welcome to the world, Sarah Jane Harkness-Jones; you are destined for great things,” the Doctor whispered softly to his granddaughter when it was his turn to hold her. He had been touched and deeply moved when Ianto and Jack named her after his beloved Companion, a remarkable woman stolen from them far too soon.

 

*****

 

Leonard Horatio McCoy, or Bones to one infuriatingly smug star ship captain, scowled as he adjusted the collar on his dress uniform once again. He did not want to be dressed in his monkey suit and participating in the evening’s events, but not for the reason his lover thought.

 

“Bones, have I mentioned how hot you look in that uniform? Of course, it will look even better on our floor.” Kirk whispered to his scowling boyfriend and sent him a quick wink, which in turn had most of the crew rolling their eyes. Despite what Kirk thought and Bones hoped, they were the worst keep secret on the ship.

 

“Cheer up; once this dinner is over, I’ll have you out of that suit in no time.” Kirk promised, heat filling his eyes as he pictured just how he would get his Bones out of his uniform.

 

Bones raised an eyebrow in challenge. “We’ll see who gets who out of their uniform first.” Bones was grateful for his lover’s never-ending attempts to get and keep him naked; they were a welcome distraction from the stress ahead. He had been dreading this moment ever since Kirk informed the crew that the Ambassadors for Torchwood, Jack and Ianto Harkness-Jones, were coming aboard the Enterprise while in route to a diplomatic meeting.

 

Bones shifted uncomfortably as he waited for the arrival of his great-grandparents in the conference hall and fortunately, it was just moments later when the doors opened and Jack and Ianto were escorted into the room. Dressed in a stylish black and red suit, Ianto Harkness-Jones looked like a lot of peoples’ walking dream-come-true. On the other hand, while styles may have changed throughout the years, Jack still preferred his 1941 dress uniform to the clothes of the modern-dayera. In the eyes of his loving husband, Jack was still a dashing hero from days long gone and Ianto wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

Jack took a glance around the room and easily spotted the man he was looking for. “Lenny!” he waved at the scowling man and with his hand locked with Ianto’s bounced his way over to their great-grandson, ignoring all others.

 

Bones was grateful that he had shared his rather interesting family history with James; his lover had a habit of pouting and becoming rather possessive when someone showed any interest in McCoy. Much like Jack was with Ianto, James Tiberius Kirk did not share well with others.

 

Jack and Ianto came to a stop a few feet from where Bones and Kirk waited for them. “Come on, Lenny, give your dear old great-granddad a hug!” Jack grinned broadly as he flung his arms wide open.

 

“No.” Leonard rolled his eyes at the pout that graced Jack’s face.

 

“Ianto, our great-grandson is ashamed of me.” Jack whined theatrically as he buried his face in Ianto’s shoulder.

 

Looking exactly like Bones, Ianto rolled his eyes fondly at Jack’s drama queen moment. “I’m sure he will gladly hug you later in a room not full of gossipy people.” Ianto comforted his husband.

 

Jack lifted his head up and pouted at his sexy Welshman of a husband. “Kiss?”

 

“You never had to ask, love.” Having been with Jack for so many years, Ianto had gotten quite used to public displays of affection. He’d even been known to initiate them from time to time, which always earned him a very special smile. Plus, he liked to remind everyone that Jack was very much taken, just like Jack liked to do the same about him.

 

Something in Bones’ expression softened as he watched Jack and Ianto share a very private moment, totally oblivious to anyone else in the room. It was something he would never ever admit to anyone, but he longed to find a love like theirs. Sure, they had their problems and fights just like any couple, but their love was so strong and pure it could overcome anything. He dared to chance a glance at Kirk standing only a few feet away and felt his heart skip a beat when Kirk gave him the smile that was for Bones and only Bones.

 

Out of the corners of their eyes Jack and Ianto watched the interaction with fondness. They had, of course, been shocked to learn that their grandson’s lover was descended from John and Tosh, but that fact did explain Kirk’s attitude of being a God-given gift to the universe. In addition to being so very much like a very young and very cocky Jack and John, it was clear that James had inherited Tosh’s brains. Plus, he made Leonard happy and that was all that really mattered.

 

*****

By the time the party was beginning to wind down many hours later, Bones wanted nothing more than to get out of his stuffy dress uniform and wrap himself around Jim for a good night’s sleep. Of course from the look in Jim’s blue eyes, the young captain had plans for another way to wear them out.

 

“I know that look; it’s the ‘I’m gonna get some’ look!” Jack teased as he came to stand by his great-grandson.

 

“Of course you do, it’s the look you get whenever you look at Ianto,” Bones snarked back at Jack.

 

A truly goofy grin spread across Jack’s face as he let his gaze fall on Ianto who was finishing up his talk with Uhura. “Yeah, I do, don’t I?” he sighed with fondness. “Ianto and I are looking forward to getting to know your James. So, dinner tomorrow night with us in our quarters when your shifts are done,” Jack ordered, patting Bones on the shoulder before bouncing back to Ianto’s side, leaving a stunned Bones staring after him.

 

‘I knew he would pull something like this!’ Bones grumbled to himself; he knew Jim would not react well to that bit of news. He actually found himself hoping for an alien invasion so dinner would have to be cancelled.

 

*****

 

“Wait, I have to meet your family right now?” Kirk asked as he and Bones got ready for bed; he didn’t like the sound of that at all. Having them on his ship was fine and hosting a banquet in their honour had been fun, but that was all done as the Captain of the USS Enterprise. However, an intimate dinner with just the four of them and him in the starring role as Bones’ boyfriend was something entirely different.

 

Bones rolled his eyes at the stubborn look entering his lover’s eyes. “Trust me, if I could hold off this meeting I would, but when Jack Harkness-Jones puts his mind to something he usually gets his way.”

 

Kirk blanched when he realised that there was no way out of having to through dinner with the only son of the last full-blooded Time Lord in existence. He’d heard stories of Gallifreyans’ uncanny abilities to ‘read’ people and get them to ‘open up’ and ‘share’ their feelings and he wondered just how much of that Ianto could do. And besides, just because they were immortals and all-around legendary heroes didn’t mean that he was ready to get to know them that easily.

 

Suddenly, his bravado fled when a new thought entered his mind. “What if they think I’m not good enough for you?” he shyly whispered, admitting one of his biggest fears. He couldn’t lose Bones, he just couldn’t. Without Leonard McCoy at his side, Jim knew he was only half a man, half a heart, half a soul.

 

“Then I’ll tell them to go screw themselves; I have chosen to spend my life with you and no one, not even my grandfathers, will make me give you up.” Bones pressed his lips against the blonde’s in a loving kiss; this was a sweet, gentle side that only Jim got to see. “Sorry, but you’re stuck with me.”

 

All worries about tomorrow’s dinner faded from both their minds as they lost themselves in a passionate expression of the love between them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

The appointed hour for dinner came far too soon for both Kirk and Bones as they stood outside the Enterprise’ guest quarters. Bones had barely finished pressing the doorbell when the doors slid open to reveal a beaming man wearing a bowtie of all things. “Lenny, good to see you again and this must be James T. Kirk; I have wanted to meet you for the longest time.” The man spoke in a rapid-fire clip that almost made the words run together; Jim wondered if he was nervous or if he was always this way.

 

Kirk barely had a chance to blink before the strange man grabbed him by the chin and licked his cheek. ‘What the…?’

 

“Great-granddad, that is enough!” Bones snapped in a mixture of frustration and embarrassment as he yanked Kirk out of his arms.

 

The Doctor merely grinned at him and waggled his eyebrows. It was clear that Leonard had inherited Jack’s possessiveness when it came to his lover. “Just saying hello,” he shrugged as he remained standing in the doorway.

 

Bones narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “What are you doing here anyway? I thought it would be just Jack and Ianto tonight.”

 

“Oh, no!” The Doctor’s grin widened until he looked like the Cheshire Cat. “Let’s see, there’s me and River, and Tosh and John, and Uncle Owen and his mates, and…” Unable to continue the charade, the Doctor broke down into gales of laughter. “If you could just see your faces!” he chortled breathlessly.

 

Bones heaved a sigh of relief, and he actually had to grab onto Jim’s waist to keep him upright as the other man’s knees threatened to buckle. “Very funny, you got me good,” he smiled weakly.

 

“I know! Isn’t it great?” Beaming, the Doctor finally stepped back from the door and waved his arms at them. “Come on in; dinner’s waiting,” he happily informed them, beyond pleased with himself. Ianto had tried to talk to him out of playing a practical joke at all, much less at the very first moment they met, but as usual, the Doctor hadn’t listened to his level-headed son.

 

Sharing a look of wary exasperation, Bones and Kirk stepped through the looking glass and into the mad house that was Bones’ family.

 

*****

Dinner had been an interesting event as Kirk found himself enjoying his time with Bones’ family. Sipping his drink slowly, Kirk glared at the handsome man talking to his Bones, and the smile that graced his lover’s face only made him hate Ianto Harkness-Jones all the more. Only he, James T. Kirk, was allowed to make the Starfleet doctor smile like that. It didn’t matter to him if he was Bones’ great-grandfather; only he was allowed to make Bones smile that very special smile.

 

“No need to be so territorial. Everybody can see that Leonard’s heart is yours and yours alone.” The Doctor spoke up as he came to stand beside Kirk and together they watched Leonard talk to with his grandfather Ianto.

 

“I know that but I still don’t like it.” Kirk was not pouting, he wasn’t.

 

The Doctor rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, “Sometimes I can’t help but think it is you who’s related to Jack and not Leonard. But I then remember that you are related to John Hart and it all makes sense again.”

 

Jack, who had followed the Doctor, shared a look of matching bewilderment with Kirk; they honestly couldn’t see any resemblance between themselves.

 

“Lenny is a lot like Ianto; his heart belongs only to you. No one else stands a chance.” Jack told Kirk before bouncing off to cuddle into Ianto’s side.

 

After greeting Jack, Bones studied the two men for a moment and then groaned as he recognized the look in Jack’s eyes and he turned to Ianto. “Please tell me that granddad did not get you pregnant again?” He pleaded with his only sane grandparent, well him and Rory.

 

Ianto blushed as Jack wrapped his arms around his husband and with a giant grin on his face he proudly informed his grandson, “Sorry Lenny, Ianto and I are once again expecting a child.” Jack kissed Ianto on the cheek before turning his gaze back onto Leonard. “So when are you going to inform James of your gift?”

 

Bones shifted nervously. “I plan on telling him soon, I just wanted to make sure I don’t scare him away.” He admitted softly.

 

Jack snorted. “The man didn’t run when the Doctor licked his cheek in greeting! If that didn’t scare him then he can handle you being able to get pregnant.”

 

Ianto shook his head at Jack. “It’s clear to everybody that he loves you and you love him. I think you should tell him.”

 

Bones mulled over their words and knew that they had a point; if he and Jim did have a future then he needed to know and soon.

 

*****

 

“Are you alright?” Kirk had noticed how quiet Bones had been since his talk with Jack and Ianto and he was worried about his lover.

 

As the door to their room closed behind them, sealing out the rest of the world, Bones took a deep breath. “There is something I need to tell you, but I’m afraid that you might think I’m a freak.”

 

“Hey, nothing will ever make me look at you like that. You can tell me anything because I love you and nothing you can say would ever make me feel any differently.” Kirk would not allow Bones to talk about himself like that.

 

“You wanna bet?” Bones mumbled before he decided to just get it over with. “I can get pregnant.”

 

Kirk blinked; he could barely believe what he was hearing. “You can get pregnant?”

 

“Yes, damn it! The TARDIS’ little gift and my granddad Jack’s gene allows men to carry children, but only with the one who is the other half of their soul.” Bones tried not to look Kirk in the eyes; he didn’t want to see the scorn or ridicule or disgust he just knew would be there. He eyed the distance between himself and the door, and wondered how hard it would be to request a transfer to another ship.

 

“Bones, am I the other half of your soul?” Kirk asked softly and Bones melted, abandoning all thoughts of escape. He could never resist Kirk when he used that tone of voice.

 

Filled with sudden hope, Bones met those blue eyes he loved so much. “You are.” Bones barely got the words out before he found himself flat on his back on their bed, pinned there by Kirk’s body with the blonde’s mouth firmly attached to his.

 

Kirk finally pulled away when the need for air forced them apart. “From the moment I met you I’ve dreamed of having a family with you, a true family.” Kirk admitted. He could already picture a little boy or little girl wearing that trademark Bones scowl. And in truth he loved the idea of seeing his Bones pregnant with their child.

 

“Well then we better get to practicin’,” Bones drawled out.

 

Full blown lust and love entered Kirk’s eyes. “Practice, oh yeah, I can do practice.” He waggled his eyebrows as he leered down at his lover. “I am so good at practice!” Someday he would get to see his Bones pregnant with their child and that was a day he couldn’t wait for.

 

*****

Curled up in their temporary bed after a few rounds of love-making Jack lazily ran his hand up and down Ianto’s bare back. “Do you think they’re going to be okay?” he asked softly.

 

Ianto shifted his head so he could look his husband in his eyes. “I think they’re going to be just fine. There will be rough patches but they’ll make it through. They are this generation’s Jack and Ianto; they’ll get their happy ending. There’s no justice in the universe if they don’t.” Ianto reassured Jack.

 

“Have I told you lately I love you, Ianto Harkness-Jones?” Jack voice was laced with fondness.

 

“Yes, but I never get tired of hearing it.” Ianto placed a kiss on Jack’s chest.

 

“I love you, Ianto.”

 

“I love you, too, Jack.”

 

*****

Their bodies tangled together Kirk kept a tight grip on Bones’ waist. “I love you, Leonard McCoy, and I can’t wait to start a family with you.” Kirk whispered in the dark room.

 

“I love you too; now get some sleep because we have a lot more practicing to do later.” Bones grumbled as he snuggled closer to Kirk’s body.

 

An exhausted but happy leer crossed Kirk’s handsome face; he was going to enjoy practicing baby-making with Bones.

 

*****

A joyful song filled the TARDIS as time continued to travel along its rightful path. The Time Lord race would not die out; a little piece of them would continue on until the ends of time. Her beloved Jack and Ianto would never be alone in their immortal lives as they would always have family around them. And soon she would have new little ones to travel with her to see the wonders of the universe.

 

The End


End file.
